Xanadu
by dietcokechic
Summary: SG-1 find themselves captured on a planet and forced into a most unusual situation. **FINAL CHAPTER! **
1. Default Chapter

Title: Xanadu  
Author: dietcokechic  
Email: dietcokechic@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 (but will become R later on)  
Category: Adventure/Angst/Romance  
Season: Late 4/early 5. Since Jack and Sam are together this must be an AU. If   
asked I would say this takes place 4 months after Seven Days- The Return Home.   
As to what happened in between? I'm working on it!   
  
Summary: SG-1 find themselves captured on a planet and forced into a most   
unusual situation.  
  
Notes: This is a pretty wacked out story I admit, but it's a scenario that has been   
going through my mind for quite some time. I am NOT going to get all graphic on   
everyone so all those wanting explicit sex scenes should look elsewhere.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill adjusted his glasses as the wormhole disengaged –it was bright   
on this planet.   
  
"Remind you of anyplace Daniel?" Daniel couldn't help but smile; this place WAS a   
lot like Abydos.  
  
"This time YOU can receive the welcome gift though, ok?" After 6 years he could   
actually crack small jokes about their first trip through the gate.  
  
"Nahh." Jack O'Neill said glancing quickly at his 2IC, Major Samantha Carter. "I say   
we give the honor to Teal'c."  
  
"What is this honor you speak of O'Neill?"   
  
Jack smiled. "You'll have to ask Dr. Jackson on that one. Let's move it out people!"  
  
The planet was nothing more than a giant desert and a desolate one at that. No   
discernible plant or animal life but a high concentration of naquada somewhere due   
west of the gate. The twin suns blazed unrelentingly down on the 4 humans as they   
slowly made their way across the sands.  
  
"Are we at least getting close Major?" Jack asked in what he hope wasn't a whiny   
voice. As much as he complained about trees, he really did prefer the temperate   
climates. Daniel of course was happy as a bug in a rug. Well maybe not THAT   
happy- the lack of buildings or other signs of civilization were an enigma. There   
were plenty of planets with gates that didn't support human life, but usually there   
was a reason for that - natural disasters, planetary wars, something. This planet   
was eerily quiet.  
  
"I think we're getting close Sir." Samantha Carter said stopping for a swig of water.   
Sam could feel the small granules of sand getting under her clothes and into the   
small folds of her skin. It wasn't exactly pleasant. "I just wish I could shake this   
feeling that something is seriously off with this planet."  
  
"Off?" Jack echoed incredulously. What could be off? They were surrounded by   
sand for crying out loud. They had been walking for over three hours and had seen   
nothing but rolling planes of sand.  
  
"I, too feel uncomfortable here."   
  
Teal'c AND Sam. Jack didn't like how that sounded one bit. "OK then. Everyone   
keep his eyes open, ok? With luck we'll find the source, nab us some naquada and   
tootle on back to the Stargate just in time for tonight's episode of Buffy." As always,   
Sam smiled slightly.  
  
15 minutes later Daniel discovered something. The opening would have been easy   
to miss if they hadn't been walking in a fairly straight line from the gate. Quickly   
and quietly all four fell into position as Jack gave hand signals indicating where he   
wanted everyone to be. Cautiously they entered the structure and slowly made their   
way around the perimeter. It appeared to be deserted.   
  
"Doesn't seem to be a lot here." Jack remarked still holding his P-90 firmly across   
his chest. "Daniel?"  
  
"No discernible writings Jack. Which is odd considering the size and shape of this   
structure. In Ancient Egypt…" Daniel's educational ramblings were cut short by   
Teal'c.  
  
"We are not alone O'Neill."  
  
"I feel it too, Sir."  
  
Needing no further confirmation Jack ordered the group to fall back. They were   
almost to the doorway when the entire room seemed to fill at once with at least a   
dozen old men holding zat weapons. *Huh? This was so not how the Goa'uld usually   
operated.*  
  
Jack was the first to assess the situation. They were completely surrounded and the   
surroundees, however old and short they might appear to be, were pointing weapons   
at them. "Hold your fire!" He shouted holding his hands up and away from his   
weapon. "Daniel? You're on."  
  
Before Daniel could open his mouth to begin the standard Earth 'We come in peace'   
welcome speech Sam interrupted.  
  
"They're Goa'uld Sir. All of them. We're surrounded by Goa'ulds."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill was not a happy camper. The old snake heads had taken their   
weapons and led the SG unit through a maze of underground structures. After   
nearly 10 minutes they were led through an antechamber and into a great hall filled   
with somber looking elderly Asian men. None of them could be much taller than five   
foot and all of them looked older than dirt. They were dressed in what were once   
obviously nice robes of rich fabric but now hung on their lean frames in tatters.  
  
"Well this is different." Jack said to no one in particular.  
  
"My name is Oghul and I am Khan on this planet." Jack couldn't help but grimace at   
the sound of the snake's voice. Always rated on his nerves.  
  
"Right. Listen Oogie, not sure what you folks are doing here but if you give us back   
our weapons we'll be on our merry way."  
  
"We cannot do that." Oghul replied simply staring at his four captives with cold   
eyes.  
  
"Didn't think so." Jack mumbled.  
  
"Sir, do you notice anything strange about this?" Sam whispered quietly.  
  
"Being captured by snake-heads in the middle of nowhere? What can be strange   
about that Major?"  
  
Sam ignored Jack's rant and continued. "There are no slaves."  
  
"She's right Jack!" An animated Daniel Jackson interrupted. "I see about a dozen of   
these elderly men but no slaves."  
  
"Which means?" Jack said impatiently.  
  
"I don't know Jack, but it is definitely unusual." The khans continued to stare silently   
at the group. "Judging by Oghul's name, I believe these men are descended from   
the Yuan dynasty in China. I believe that was in the 13th century."  
  
"Looks like the original guys." Jack said glancing up at their jailers.   
  
"You have entered Xanadu."  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding. Xanadu? As in 'Xanadu, Kublai Khan and pleasure   
domes?"  
  
"You read the Coleridge poem Sir?"  
  
"Who?" Jack said distracted. "Nahh, Frankie Goes To Hollywood was popular in Iraq   
the last time I was over there. Heads up! These guys suddenly seem to be quite   
interested in us."  
  
Interested was an understatement. All 11 khans were talking at once and gesturing   
towards the group. Oghul held up his hand for silence and turned his gaze onto   
Carter.  
  
"You are a woman." He said pointing at Sam.  
  
Sam unconsciously took a small step backwards as she made eye contact with Jack.   
She did NOT like the way everyone was staring at her. What she wouldn't give for a   
nice matriarchal planet…  
  
"Good eye there Grasshopper." Jack said trying to sound nonchalant. No weapons,   
surrounded by snakes and they're beginning to eye Carter. Nope this just wasn't a   
good scene at all.  
  
"You dress like a warrior, but you are a woman." Sam just continued to stare at the   
wizened old man trying to quell the ball of fear forming in her stomach.  
  
The elder Goa'uld turned his back on the SG-1 team and began to quietly talk with   
the remaining members of his clan in an ancient Chinese dialect.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel asked nervously.  
  
"Don't know Danny. Don't know. Teal'c! Ever hear of this group of bozos?"  
  
"I have indeed O'Neill. They were banished from their home over 200 years ago   
after an attempted coup failed. Coups and wars among the fake gods happened   
frequently only this time there was a difference. The leader of this group planned   
something completely different and attempted to win favor with one of the gods in   
the guise of a young boy. All 12 of the coup members were under the age of 10 as   
they believed young hosts would succeed where others failed. They were incorrect.   
The Goa'uld leader at the time did not kill them but banished the boys to an   
unknown world. It is said that they are cursed to live out their lives trapped in a   
single body for all of eternity."  
  
"Peachy. Too bad we couldn't have arrived after eternity was up." Jack was about   
to say something more when he noticed how animated the ancient Asian men had   
become. A decision of some kind had been made. Jack really didn't like the way   
they were gesturing at Sam.  
  
"Anything Daniel?" Jack whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack- I just don't speak Chinese." Daniel said feeling helpless. If..no   
WHEN they returned from this, he was adding Chinese to his list of 23 known   
languages.   
  
The small Asian man turned to face the SG-1 group. "We wish to be educated."  
  
"Gotta mid-term coming up do ya?" Jack joked. Educated. They could do educated.   
Or at least Carter could. Maybe throw some Newtonian physics their way or   
something.   
  
"On human mating rituals."   
  
*Aw crap!*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc!  
  
  
4 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Xanadu  
Author: dietcokechic  
Email: dietcokechic@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Adventure/Angst/Romance  
Season: Late 4/early 5. Since Jack and Sam are together this must be an AU story.   
If asked I would say this takes place 4 months after Seven Days- The Return Home.   
As to what happened in between? I'm working on it!   
  
Notes: I'm afraid all those who think this is going to be a light and fluffy story are   
going to be disappointed- it's angsty. Really, REALLY angsty. But fear not, because   
my stories (unless you are told otherwise) will always with a scene that will make   
you smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"We came to this world as young children and were not able to participate in human   
mating rituals and acts before we were vanquished. We wish to be educated."  
  
"I'll tell you what I'll do for you boys." Jack O'Neill began taking a step closer to   
Sam. "We'll head on back to Earth and send on through a couple issues of Playboy   
or something. Maybe a Kinsey book or two. You'll love it, lots of pictures."  
  
The Goa'uld khans were not angry or annoyed with Jack's attempt at flippancy but   
neither were they moved by it.  
  
"You will show us." He said pointing at Samantha Carter. "We would like to see how   
humans mate. We would like to see a woman."  
  
"Colonel…" Sam said with eyes the size of saucers. They couldn't possibly want to   
rape her could they? Was it even possible for these elderly men?  
  
"Sorry. No can do." Jack said with more confidence than he felt. There was no way   
in hell he was going to let a snake rape his Sam. None. Unfortunately he hadn't a   
clue how he was going to prevent it.  
  
"She is to mate in front of us." Oghul said calmly placing his hands together in front   
of him. "Had you arrived 50 years ago we might have attempted to mate with her   
ourselves, but alas not only do we not know how, we are afraid our human host   
bodies would not survive the attempt. We wish to live as long as possible and can   
use the knowledge of human mating to distract us.  
  
Jack couldn't help himself. "That is so SICK."  
  
"We are not able to leave this planet and we are also not allowed to take new bodies   
as hosts. We could kill you now, or you can entertain us for a few hours and be free   
to go."  
  
A different Goa'uld stepped up beside the leader and continued. "We would prefer   
she mate with the younger one with blue eyes but any of you would be acceptable."  
  
Daniel turned bright crimson and stared at his feet. 'Mate' with Sam? Oh no. There   
was no way he could do that. None. If the Goa'uld didn't kill him Jack just might.  
  
Sam had to hand it to Jack - he was quick. "Sorry, that just is not possible. See-   
Major Carter and Daniel here are relatives. In uh, human cultures relatives are not   
allowed to mate." Jack was pretty certain that some cultures still thought it was a   
pretty swell idea but he was NOT going to mention that.   
  
"Very well." Oghul said in a resigned voice staring at Sam. "Choose your mate and   
begin."   
  
"Now hold on here a second…" Jack began trying to stall for time. This was not   
happening. There was no way this was really happening.  
  
"We are quite serious Colonel O'Neill. Major Samantha Carter will mate with one of   
you or all of you will perish. We cannot leave this planet and have been given a   
virus that will not allow us to leave these bodies even if we could. We wish to be   
enlightened on human sexual practices."  
  
For the first time in over 4 months, Samantha Carter broke protocol and did not refer   
to her commanding officer by his rank.  
  
"Jack.."  
  
"I'm so open to suggestions Major."  
  
"Begin!" It was such a strange sight to see an elderly Asian man impatiently   
demanding to see sex. Jack might have laughed if it wasn't such an absurdly serious   
situation.  
  
"I said, BEGIN!" And with that he brought out an old zat weapon and proceeded to   
shoot Daniel.  
  
Daniel looked shocked as the electric current tore through his body causing him to   
shake spastically before collapsing to the ground.   
  
"Stop!" Sam yelled sinking to the ground beside Daniel. Jack was right next to her   
attempting to shield his favorite rock hound from a second shot. One zat blast stuns   
but two kills and Jack was NOT going to have anyone die on this mission.   
  
"I will shoot him again Colonel. Begin." Jack looked around the room wildly   
searching desperately for a way out of this.  
  
Sam looked up from the still form of her friend. "We'll do it." She said simply   
looking Jack in the eye. *What choice do we have?* Jack nodded almost   
imperceptibly- what choice indeed.  
  
"You may commence." A different voice requested this time.  
  
"Sorry bud, it doesn't work that way." Jack said grimly standing up. He could see   
the arm of one of the Goa'uld come up with another zat gun.  
  
"Hold on! You can just put that thing down right now." Jack said gesturing with his   
hands. "We said we'd do it, ok? But there's some things that have to happen first."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"First off, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c here need to leave." There was no way Jack could   
do what was 'required' of him with an audience of his friends.   
  
"We will not allow them to return through the Stargate."  
  
"Well, that would be the preferred choice, but just outside of this structure would   
work."  
  
The leader nodded. "Very well." He clapped his hands to draw the attention of two   
lesser khans who were acting as guards.   
  
Teal'c effortlessly lifted the still unconscious form of Daniel Jackson and turned to   
face his commander and friend. "I will make sure DanielJackson is aptly distracted if   
he awakes before you and Major Carter finish."  
  
"Uh, thanks Teal'c" Jack said awkwardly. How the heck did he and Carter get into   
these situations?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc. Reviews, Reviews! I love em and love all who send me a word or two of   
encouragement. Oh! And Khan Oghul was really a Khan in the 13th century. He was   
indeed part of the Yuan dynasty—the same dynasty that brought you Kublai Khan   
and the infamous pleasure dome. See? That History degree really did pay off! 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Now we're getting to the R stuff. Serious adult situations lie ahead, if m/f   
coupling isn't your cup of tea I recommend waiting until chapter 5. Nothing really   
graphic guys, but those with imagination should be able to figure out exactly what is   
going on. Many thanks to Kath for pointing out some plot gaps and correcting my   
many grammatical mistakes. ~d  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sam looked at her commanding officer, the man she had secretly loved for 3 years   
and been allowed to openly love for 4 months and wondered how the hell they had   
gotten themselves into this.  
  
"We are waiting." Oghul stated in a calm voice.  
  
"Right." Jack muttered looking around the sparsely furnished room. A very well   
worn rug was beneath their feet but otherwise there wasn't much there. Besides the   
throne and a dozen old guys that is.  
  
"Just so I have this straight," Jack said stalling for time. "If we do this for you all four   
of us will be free to go."  
  
"That is correct." Khan Oghul said with a short nod.  
  
"We will be allowed to walk unaccompanied all the way back to the Stargate?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we only need to 'educate' you this one time?" Jack said trying not to sound   
incredulous.  
  
"Don't push it Jack." Sam said quietly nudging her commanding officer and lover.   
She just wanted to get this over with and get everyone home safe and sound.   
  
"Yes." The tone of Oghul's voice had changed; he was getting impatient.  
  
"Right. OK then." Jack was at a loss. He knew what needed to happen now but   
that feeling a guy needs to be all hot and heavy with a girl was SO not there.  
  
Sam could see that Jack didn't know how to progress. Well actually, Sam had seen   
Jack progress quite amendably in the past but this was an entirely different situation.   
Sam turned to face the eager Khans.  
  
"Do you have any clean blankets or bedding?" She asked in a strong voice. This   
was actually the first time many of the elderly men had heard her voice and the   
sound of it caused them all to talk animatedly amongst themselves.  
  
"Geeze Sam. Maybe all you need to do it talk dirty and they'll let us go." This   
elicited a small smile from Sam. Within minutes clean blankets were set down in   
front of them. One of the lesser khans stared unabashedly at Sam and even   
attempted to reach out and touch her.  
  
"Watch it buddy." Jack growled knocking his hand away from Sam's breast.   
  
"There shall be no more postponements." Oghul said with a flourish. "Begin at once   
or we will shoot your friend again." With just a single look between them, Jack and   
Sam began to undress.   
  
Sam's initial burst of confidence had faded as she slowly took off her jacket and   
began to unbutton her regulation shirt. Her fingers shook noticeably and after only a   
few buttons she stopped.   
  
"I don't think I can do this Jack." Sam whispered close to tears, her head hung low   
in defeat.  
  
"Yes you can Sam." Jack said taking a step closer. Gently he lifted up her chin until   
he could see her eyes. "Just concentrate on me, ok? No matter what you hear or   
what is going on around us, just focus on me."  
  
"Another trick you learned in Iraq Sir?"  
  
"Maybe." Jack shrugged. "But for the moment Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major   
Samantha Carter aren't here ok? To enunciate his point Jack took off both his and   
Sam's dog tags.  
  
"No Jack." Sam said looking his squarely in the eye. "It IS Colonel Jack O'Neill and   
Major Sam Carter that are here. Jack and Sam are only for home, ok?"  
  
"Can we still leave the dog tags off? They always chaff my skin." Sam gave him a   
weak smile.  
  
"Stop talking!"  
  
"All right already!" Jack yelled back unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. Quickly   
he made short work of his pants and shoes and looked up to see how far Sam had   
gotten. Not very. Suddenly Jack remembered the bet. Despite the circumstances   
he allowed himself a small smile.  
  
"Hey Sam," Jack asked turning so he once again faced her. "did you remember our   
bet today?"   
  
"Oh god!" Sam said half laughing-half crying. "I did." The week before Sam had   
lost a pool game bet and as a consequence, was told to wear the sexiest underwear   
she owned on their next off-world mission. This mission. Sam was actually fairly   
confident it would have been more difficult for Jack than herself. She had planned to   
idly remind Jack of what she had on later that afternoon. Give him just enough of a   
peak to make him squirm. Sam sighed- guess he'd see it now, eh?  
  
"Did ya go with the white satin thing or the lacy black number?" Jack whispered into   
her ear. He could feel Sam's smiling.  
  
Jack closed the distance on what little space there was between them and finished   
unbuttoning Sam's shirt. He slowly parted the sides of it to reveal a tight, sweat   
stained tank top. Jack ran his thumbs slightly under the tank top and was rewarded   
with a small Samantha shiver. Jack smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"You are moving too slow!" One of the khans yelled at them. "We want to see the   
woman naked!"  
  
"No sense of romance." Jack whispered into her ear as he turned around to face   
their "audience."  
  
"Lesson number one guys- you can't rush these things." Well technically you COULD   
but they didn't need to know this. "Anticipation is half the fun with 'mating'." Jack   
said holding up his hands to emphasize the quotation marks. "Now you guys just sit   
on back and be quiet ok?" Jack figured that as long as they were giving the show,   
he should have a little control of the situation. To his astonishment, he did! The   
khans quieted down.  
  
"Nicely done Colonel!" Sam said with a small smile. While continuing to look Sam in   
the eye, Jack loosened her belt and then slowly lowered her pants and helped her   
out of them one long leg at a time. Sam's legs shook slightly and Jack tried   
everything he could to help her relax. Relax! Right, as if that were really possible   
given the circumstances. He ran his fingers up and down her amazing legs once   
again marveling at how we was actually allowed to look at them. On a daily basis   
even!  
  
"Like the undies Sam." Jack whispered giving the thin black bikini string a small   
snap. More "ahhs" could be heard from across the room.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I like how you look in these tank tops Major?" Jack   
said reaching underneath the top and caressing her skin. Slowly he stroked the   
sensitive areas around her stomach and gently kneaded his way upwards towards   
her breasts.   
  
"Maybe once or twice." Sam said with a small gasp that bordered on a moan. She   
loved how Jack touched her. After several minutes of light caressing and gentle   
kisses along her neck and face Jack removed the tank top and pulled Sam close.   
Both of them were now clad only in their underwear. He kissed her deeply and was   
rewarded when Sam responded with a deep kiss of her own. The peanut gallery   
began jabbering once again in excitement.  
  
"Ignore them." Jack whispered as he continued to kiss her and caress her back.   
Sam in turn reached around and grabbed Jack's ass pulling him even closer to her.   
Now it was Jack's turn to moan. He reached behind Sam's back and undid her bra.   
And that's when everything abruptly changed. As soon as Sam's bra fell to the   
ground the khans, as a single body, moved forward. From their vantage point they   
could see very little of Sam's breasts but they knew what was there. And they   
wanted to see more.  
  
"Show us!" Oghul demanded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc. Soon. Really, really soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Remember this is just an AU story i'm writing and not quite something you would   
see on the show. (Even if it IS on cable) If serious adult situations are not your thing,   
please read no further. Creative license folks- no flames please. I wanted a scenario that   
SG-1 COULDN'T get out of without psychological ramifications. This is the result.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
1230 Hours  
Outside the Khans encampment  
  
Teal'c was becoming apprehensive. Not about O'Neill or Major Carter, but about   
DanielJackson. After being escorted out of the Khan's inner chambers, Teal'c had   
carried his friend outside where he gently placed him underneath a frayed fabric   
awning. It did little to mitigate the oppressing midday heat, but did protect them   
from the direct rays of the sun. The two khan guards had thrown their backpacks   
onto the ground and walked back to the cavern's entrance. After a brief argument   
amongst themselves, one of the khans headed back inside while the second stood   
guard over the two SG-1 members. Teal'c was certain he could overpower the guard   
but that still left 10 khans on the inside and a wounded DanielJackson on the   
outside. No, it was best to remain where he was.  
  
After searching through the contents of the two backpacks given to him, (Daniel   
Jackson's and O'Neill's) Teal'c was unable to locate either of the first aid kits. Doctor   
Fraiser had insisted that all members of SG-1 carry a fully equipped first aid kit at all   
times. More than once this had saved lives, or at least stabilized serious injuries   
until she could take a look at them. It appeared that Teal'c was going to have to..   
what had O'Neill called it? Improvise.   
  
The burn on Daniel's soldier was a serious one and it was unusual for a zatted   
individual to stay unconscious for so long. Teal'c had quickly examined Daniel's   
wound and was surprised at how charred his flesh was. The older zat weapons had   
definitely been more crude in their design. Teal'c may not have had access to a first   
aid kit but he did locate two small packets of an analgesic in the bottom of Daniel's   
backpack. He had begun the task of manually tearing apart one of O'Neill's t-shirts   
in order to create 'field bandages.'  
  
"Ah man, what hit me?" Daniel moaned attempting to sit up. The world spun about   
nauseatingly and Daniel fought hard to not be sick. Teal'c quickly came to his side   
and helped the younger man up. He passed Daniel a canteen of water.   
  
"Do you not recall DanielJackson?"   
  
Daniel nodded while taking a sip from the canteen. The liquid was warm but tasted   
wonderful on Daniel's lips. He drank another large swig before handing it back to   
Teal'c.  
  
"Oh yeah. We were ambushed- yet again, and these…" Daniel stopped in mid   
sentence and frantically scanned the area. "Where are Jack and Sam?"  
  
"They are still inside." Teal'c replied somberly.  
  
"We can't just leave them in there!" Daniel said becoming more agitated by the   
moment. "We need to go get them!" He was oblivious to the khan guard standing   
not 20 feet away.  
  
"We cannot." Teal'c said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean we cannot! Teal'c they're our friends! We need to help them.   
Oh God, what if they.. and Sam.." Daniel once again felt nauseous. He dropped his   
head into his hands in defeat.  
  
"I do not believe Major Carter will be assaulted by these Goa'ulds."  
  
"I'd like to believe you Teal'c but why do you think this?"  
  
"O'Neill has stayed with her. I believe the Goa'uld will watch O'Neill and Major   
Carter together and then allow us to leave."  
  
Daniel knew Teal'c was by no means stupid, but this seemed just ludicrous! What   
was to prevent the snake-khans from killing them all? His incredulousness must   
have been written on his face for Teal'c continued to speak.  
  
"I continue to distrust Goa'ulds DanielJackson. But you and I are still alive. Had   
these Goa'ulds desired so, they could have killed you and I and then forced Major   
Carter and O'Neill to partake in sexual acts. We are still alive, therefore I believe we   
shall be allowed to leave here when they are done."  
  
"Teal'c, I hope to God you are right." Daniel said sounding utterly defeated. He   
didn't even want to think what his friends must be going through. Suddenly Daniel   
heard a shout. The guard must have heard it as well, for he also turned his head   
towards the sanctum's entrance.  
  
"DanielJackson," Teal'c said in a loud voice remembering his promise to O'Neill.   
"We need to treat your shoulder wound."  
  
"I'm fine Teal'c." Daniel said straining to hear what was going on.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser would be upset at me if you do not at least take these." He held out   
4 Tylenol capsules. Daniel's shoulder DID bother him a bit and he took the offered   
pills without further comment. After swallowing, he again turned back towards the   
chamber. Teal'c was prepared for this eventuality.  
  
"DanielJackson." Teal'c said in a loud voice.  
  
"What Teal'c?" Daniel said tiredly turning back towards the former Jaffa.  
  
"I wish to learn how to play poker." And with that Teal'c brought out a pristine deck   
of cards (from O'Neill's pack) and placed them in front of the archaeologist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1230 Hours  
Inside the Khans encampment  
  
"Show us!" Oghul demanded.  
  
The nascent romantic mood that had been growing between Jack and Sam was   
instantly shattered with the appearance of Oghul and his followers. It was quite   
disconcerting to be surrounded by 11 ancient-looking Asian men, and Sam quickly   
moved to cover her bare breasts. She had never really forgotten where they were   
but had the khans remained silent, Sam was pretty certain she and Jack would have   
been able to do what was expected of them and get out of this with their psyche   
more or less intact. Now she wasn't so certain.  
  
As Sam turned away from the khans, Jack turned towards them. "What the HELL do   
you think you are doing?!" He shouted. His anger was unexpected and the khans   
stopped their approach towards them.  
  
"We want to see more." Oghul said matter of factly.  
  
"And you couldn't just watch from where you were?" Jack asked acutely aware that   
Sam was still turned away from them. Away from him.  
  
"We can see fine, but we wanted to see more closely."  
  
"That wasn't part of the plan Oghul!" Jack said purposefully pronouncing the leading   
khan's name correctly. Maybe if he were nice to him, the guy would back off.  
  
"If the woman shows us her body, and allows us to closely look upon her, we will go   
back to our seats and not approach you again. You still need to show us how you   
mate but we will not demand of you such a closely watched demonstration."  
  
"Oh God." Sam whispered clasping a hand to her mouth and sinking down onto the   
blanket. This couldn't possibly be happening could it?  
  
"And if I say no?" Jack asked. *Hang on Sam.*  
  
Oghul shrugged. "If you say no, we will kill the men right now and keep the woman   
prisoner."  
  
Jack fought to keep his voice calm. "Our warriors would come looking for us. You   
are only 11 people." Jack spat out the word 'people'. "Our warriors would quickly   
overpower and kill you. Are you prepared to die just to view a woman?"  
  
Jack's argument must have been working as several khans began to argue amongst   
themselves. Jack turned around and put his arms around Sam's shaking form.   
"We'll get out of this Sam. I promise you. We WILL get out of this."  
  
"Your argument is persuasive but we feel you will not risk the female's life by dying.   
We only ask to be allowed to view her body before you mate with her. We will not   
touch her. After the mating all four of you will be allowed to walk away from here   
unharmed. Will you really choose death rather than life?"  
  
Jack knew that this precise situation was why women were kept out of combat   
situations for so long. It was such an unholy choice. Sam's dignity over all of their   
lives. And Jack wasn't naive enough to think Sam wouldn't be killed as well. They   
would all be killed. Sure the guys at the SGC would come back and kill their asses   
but what good would that do poor SG-1?  
  
While Jack was deep in thought Sam made up her mind. All of her guys were getting   
out of here. And if that meant Sam needed to flash some perverted snakes, than so   
be it.  
  
"Jack, I'll do it." Sam whispered slowly standing up. She still held one hand in front   
of her breasts but she turned to face the khans. "I'll do it." Silently she looked into   
Jack's anguished eyes and without speaking a single word, a decision was made.  
  
*Are you sure?*  
*I need to do this Jack.*  
*I love you Sam. More than anything in the world. Please remember that.*  
*I love you too.*  
  
Jack turned back around to face the Khan leader. "We'll do it your way." He said   
pointing a finger at Oghul "But no one, and I mean NO ONE is to touch her, do I   
make myself clear? No more than five minutes and then you are all to go on back to   
your spots over there and shut the hell up!" Jack was acutely aware that not only   
was he yelling at the snakes holding them captive, but he was doing it wearing only   
Marvin the Martian boxer shorts.   
  
Oghul looked back at Jack with cold eyes. "We will look as long as we like Taur'i.   
But we will not touch her. And we may still comment during your mating but it will   
most likely be in a language you will not understand. You will be allowed to leave   
after your coupling."  
  
"Sam?" Jack asked turning back to look at her.  
  
"Let's get this over with Jack." Sam whispered dropping her hand and pulling off her   
underwear. Without looking at the once again excited jailers, Sam grabbed Jack's   
hand firmly and squeezed her eyes shut while trying to remember to breathe.  
  
"I am not going to open my eyes until they leave Jack. Please tell me when they   
are all gone." Jack could barely hear her she was whispering so quietly. Sam stood   
absolutely still as each khan circled her body to view it from all angles. They   
continually talked amongst themselves while circling her body. Sometimes they   
motioned for Jack to step a little to the left or right but none of them insisted he let   
go of her hand. One especially horny khan tried to reach out and touch one of Sam's   
breasts but Jack slapped the hand away so hard he was hopeful he had actually   
broken it. Seven minutes later they were satisfied and walked back to their   
"perches" near the throne.  
  
"They're gone Sam." Jack whispered giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Can I still keep my eyes shut?" Sam asked trying not to cry. A few tears escaped   
from her tightly closed eyes and Jack tenderly wiped them away.  
  
"Look at me Sam." Sam shook her head.  
  
"Please Sam? Look at me." Sam opened her eyes and through a blur of tears saw   
the man she loved gazing at her with such love and compassion that she feared her   
heart might break in two.  
  
"We'll get out of this Sam, I swear to you we will."  
  
"I know." Sam whispered.  
  
"Enough talk!" Oghul shouted as several other khans laughed and began to talk   
amongst themselves.  
  
"Just look at me Sam. Keep your eyes on me at all times, ok?" He felt Sam nod   
against his chest. Gently Jack began to kiss the tears from her face and then the   
tender area behind her ears. He continued kissing all the sensitive planes in Sam's   
face until he felt her begin to relax slightly. He then began to lightly run his tongue   
under her chin and down along her collarbone. He heard her small sigh. Gently he   
nipped at one of her ears and ran his tongue just along the outside edge as one of   
his hands began to caress a breast. He felt her nipple slowly come alive in his hand   
and quickly knelt down to allow his mouth to assist his hands in exploration. Sam let   
out a small moan and began to run her fingers through his hair, pulling Jack's mouth   
closer to her.   
  
Jack let out a low moan of his own as Sam sank to her knees and pulled Jack's   
mouth away from her breasts and up towards her face. "I love you Jack." Sam said   
in between kisses. "God, I love you."  
  
For nearly 20 minutes they kissed and caressed until Sam broke away slightly   
breathless. "I'm ready Jack." She said in a whisper giving one of his nipples a final   
flick with her tongue. Sam had done everything she knew how to do in order to get   
Jack aroused. Everything had caused much chatter amongst the khans. Apparently   
they had experienced some of the act themselves but kept asking Jack if it felt   
different when a woman did it. Jack had let out a moan as his fingers gently tangled   
themselves in Sam's hair and replied, "How the hell should I know? I never have   
had this done by a man!"  
  
Jack positioned himself over Sam and began to slowly move forward when suddenly   
he froze. "Sam?"  
  
"Just do it Jack. Please." Sam asked looking at him with teary blue eyes.  
  
"You're not ready Sam. It will hurt."  
  
"Jack please, I just want to go home. Just do it. It won't hurt much- I swear."   
  
But Jack couldn't. There was just no way he was going to force himself on a woman.   
Even if it was a woman who asked him too. He gave Sam a sensual kiss on the   
mouth and then whispered in her ear. "Let's give these guys a little show shall we?"   
And with that he began a trail of kisses down Sam's neck and torso.  
  
"Jack, no! Not here!" Sam's voice became quieter. " Jack? Really, you don't need   
to do…" Pause. "This." And quieter. "Jack? Ohhh." And finally a breathy, "Well if   
you insist." Ten minutes later a very flushed Samantha Carter flipped her lover onto   
his back and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him. *Works everytime.*   
Jack thought smugly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc. Please let me know if this is too over the top or if I've totally lost all sense of   
decorum. Only one more short R chapter left, and then we go back to PG-13. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Notes: Still rated R kids.  
  
Thankfully the elderly khans were chatting in Chinese as Jack and Sam lay in a tight   
embrace trying to get their breathing back under control. Jack was on his back with   
Sam pressed tightly against him. She wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as   
she bent down to kiss him on the nose. "You sure know how to put on a show   
Colonel." Sam whispered. Jack let out a short laugh as he kissed her sweetly on the   
lips. "Somehow I think the stopper was you my dear Major." Slowly they   
disentangled themselves and were quite startled to discover that the khans had once   
again moved closer towards them.  
  
"Not again!" Jack muttered sitting up and reaching for his shorts. Sam was   
frantically looking around for her own undergarments.   
  
"What is that smell?" One of the khans asked taking another step towards Sam. It   
was the same guy who had tried to cop a feel from Sam earlier, Jack noted with   
distress. Sam had turned quite red and was busy gathering up all the clothes she   
could find. She still was having problems locating her underwear.  
  
Jack could have laughed. Almost. "That is the smell of mating your perverted old   
snakes." Jack said pulling up his pants and reaching for his shirt.  
  
The breast-infatuated khan took another step forward. "It is coming from the   
woman." He said suddenly grabbing a hold of Sam by the arm and breathing in her   
scent. Instinct took over for Major Samantha Carter and she kneed him viciously   
between his legs and broke free from his grip. Breathing heavily Sam picked up her   
tank top and quickly put it on. The bra she could grudgingly do without, but she   
really needed her underwear.  
  
"Way to go Major." Jack whispered coming to her side. Breast-khan was quite   
angry and another discussion ensued rapidly in Chinese as Sam tried to put on her   
pants. Her limbs were shaking so violently that she was having problems getting her   
leg into the opening. Quicker than Jack could have thought possible two khans   
grabbed hold of his arms while Breast-khan stepped forward and slapped Sam.   
Hard. Sam reeled from the blow but quickly stood back up and snarled at the khan.   
"Ready for some more hotshot?"  
  
The khan made a motion with his hand and two others stepped forward to pin Sam's   
arms behind her back as well. She continued to struggle fiercely even as she was   
forced to kneel before the breast-infatuated Goa'uld. Jack did NOT like how this was   
shaping up and lashed out at his captors. He succeeded in breaking free of one   
before he was punched in the stomach by another.   
  
"Enough!" Shouted the khan/thug grabbing a hold of Samantha's chin. "You will   
have your lover cease his struggles or I shall shoot him. Do I make myself   
understood?" Sam looked over at Jack's gasping form and briefly made eye contact.   
If they wanted to get out of this, they needed to play the khans' games. For now.   
Sam nodded.  
  
"Very good." Breast-khan said mockingly moving her face first to the right and then   
to the left. "Pretty thing aren't you? Now we just need to teach you some   
manners." Breast-khan slowly unsheathed a small knife and with in one quick   
motion, cut Sam's tank top down the center. It fell away from her body easily   
leaving just a faint trail of blood from where the knife had nicked her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jack yelled having recovered his breath   
and once again began struggling against his captors. *Oh god Sam.*  
  
"Your woman needs to be taught manners." And with that the horny khan reached   
over and ran his hands over Sam's breasts. Sam flinched at the contact and Jack   
could actually see her withdrawing within herself. Sam was certain she was about to   
be raped and planned to be as far away as possible when it happened.  
  
"Enough!" Oghul shouted pulling the breast-infatuated khan away from Sam. "The   
woman struck at you Temur and you in turn struck back at her. It is done. I gave   
the man my word they would be free to go after they mated. They have done what   
we asked. They can go."  
  
"No!" Roared Temur. "The woman has insulted me and I demand honor! I say we   
kill the men and keep the woman as our.." He paused as his eyes scanned Sam's   
partially clothed body. "plaything." He grinned lecherously at Sam and took another   
step towards her. Sam looked him squarely in the eye as she finished fastening her   
pants (the belt was also no where to be found) and pulled on her regulation shirt.   
She cursed her hands for refusing to stop shaking.  
  
"No." Khan Oghul said simply. "You have your souvenirs Temur, leave it at that. If   
we were to keep the woman, others would come and we would surely be killed. We   
all know this to be true. Which is why we are sending them home unharmed." He   
looked over at Jack. "We trust you never to return to our home world again."  
  
Jack just nodded. Actually if he had his way, they would send in a couple commando   
units and blow these fuckers up, but more than likely Hammond would just order the   
coordinates deleted from the computer.  
  
"Leave people of Earth before I change my mind!" Khan Oghul shouted in his finest   
royal-sounding voice. The Khan turned around and walked out of the room. One by   
one the lesser khans followed him with Temur taking up the rear holding fast to   
Sam's bra and panties. He held her underwear up to his nose and inhaled deeply   
causing both Jack and Sam to grimace. Quickly they put on their socks and laced up   
their boots. Their packs and weapons were nowhere to be found but Jack couldn't   
give a damn about those. He and Sam were being allowed to leave.  
  
"You ok?" Jack asked as he stood up holding out his hand to Sam. Sam took it and   
Jack was dismayed by the iciness of her touch. He knew the cut was pretty   
superficial but he still hoped Sam would let him dress it once they were a good klick   
away from this place.  
  
"Yeah. Let's just get out of here." Sam said in a raw voice.  
  
Together they stepped out into the bright sunlight. Teal'c and Daniel sat a little ways   
from the entrance under an awning of some kind. It looked like they were playing…   
cards?!  
  
"We're walking." Jack said as he passed the startled remaining members of Sg-1.  
  
"Jack! Sam!" Daniel said standing up a bit too swiftly. He nearly fell back down as a   
wave of dizziness hit him with full force. Probably should have had Teal'c take a look   
at his shoulder, Daniel thought idly.   
  
"Major Carter, O'Neill. It is good to see you both well."  
  
"Thanks Teal'c." Jack said somberly, eyeing his favorite Major with concern. Sam   
continued to stare straight ahead.  
  
"Everything OK Jack?" Daniel asked as Sam silently walked past the trio and   
towards the direction of the Stargate.  
  
"Could be better Daniel. Could be better." Quickly the remaining members of SG-1   
gathered up their things and followed Sam towards home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc. That was the last of the R chapters. 


	6. chapter 6

Notes: And we're back to PG-13 —you can all open your eyes now.   
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6   
  
They had been walking for nearly an hour before Daniel noticed that Jack hadn't   
taken a drink of water since they had left. Come to think of it, where WAS Jack's   
canteen? Or his backpack?  
  
"Jack?"   
  
"Hmm?" Jack said distractedly, his eyes still focused on the distant form of   
Samantha Carter.  
  
"Drink?"   
  
"Wha?" Jack asked confused. Daniel offered him his canteen and Jack accepted it   
automatically. Whatever had taken place behind those doors (And Daniel was not   
naive enough not to guess) had left Jack just as shell shocked as Sam. Daniel was   
pretty certain his friend hadn't had anything to drink in the last few hours.  
  
"Jack, they didn't hurt Sam did they?" Daniel asked in a small voice. Both men   
knew exactly what he was asking.  
  
"No Daniel- it was nothing like that." Jack said with a heavy sigh taking another   
swig of water and handing the canteen back to Daniel. Sure she had kneed the guy   
and yeah the pervert had slapped her and then proceeded to cut her top off- but   
Daniel was thinking rape and Jack needed to set his fears to rest. At least one of   
them could get out of this without nightmares. Jack still would have liked to have   
treated Sam's cut, but somehow he doubted she'd let him get that close. Not right   
now. God! Jack knew that he and Sam's making love (it was love wasn't it?) was   
infinitely better than the alternative but it was still the wrong thing to do. It had to   
be affecting her ten times more than himself. Jack suddenly stared at the canteen in   
horror. Carter!   
  
"Danny, I need to borrow this, thanks." Jack said in a rush as he grabbed the   
canteen back from Daniel and sprinted across the sand dune towards Sam. If he   
could be so messed up by all this that he forgot to drink, heaven knows what it was   
doing to Sam. She needed reminders to eat even on a good day!  
  
"Sam!" Jack shouted as he continued his laborious scamper across the sands.   
"Sam, stop!" Seeing that it was not having the effect he wanted Jack decided to   
take additional steps. "Major Carter! You will stop right now and that is an order!"   
Jack said in his most official Colonel sounding voice. He felt like a heel for talking to   
Sam that way but knew it was the only way he might be able to reach her. He was   
right- Sam stopped instantly.  
  
"Sir?" She asked turning around to face him. The spot where Temur had slapped   
her was already beginning to bruise and her eyes were red from unshed tears.  
  
Jack thought his heart might break with that one look. He could see all her emotions   
so clearly on her face. Self-loathing, fear, pain, hurt- all of it was right there for him   
to see. Her hat had not been among the clothes they had been able to put on, and   
Jack could see she was already beginning to get sunburned. He loved her pale skin   
and had begun the task of cataloging her freckles just a few weeks ago. They were   
at least two hours from the Stargate and Sam was already suffering from heat   
exhaustion and/or sunstroke. *And definitely shock Jack. Don't forget the shock.*   
Jack badly wanted to hold her and talk to her and just be there for her but knew that   
now was not the time and this planet was certainly not the place. All he could do   
was let her know that he was here.  
  
"Thought you might want some water." Jack said offering her Daniel's canteen. He   
could see the confusion in her face. "We left our packs." Jack said simply. Sam   
nodded and took a small sip. The water tasted like dust in her mouth. She looked   
up at Jack and silently handed him back the water.  
  
*Please go Jack. Please. I can't see you right now. I love you but I just can't!   
Please go. Please.*  
  
Jack wanted more than anything to stay but had learned to read Samantha Carter   
long ago and nodded understandingly at Sam's silent plea.  
  
"I'm just going to give this back to Danny and then come on back and walk with you,   
ok?"   
  
Sam bit her lip hard in an effort not to cry. *No Jack. Please. I just need to be   
alone right now. If you walk with me I'll lose it and I really, really can't do that on   
this god-damned fucking planet!*  
  
Jack understood every word she didn't say and nodded again. "Alright." Jack said   
softly reaching out to touch her. He saw Sam take the smallest of steps away from   
him and though it tore at his heart, he knew it was nothing he should take   
personally. See the bright side of being psychologically and physically tortured in   
the past? You knew exactly what to expect in others.  
  
He pulled his hand back and gave Sam a look of complete understanding. "I'll just   
be a hundred feet or so behind you Carter. Let me know if you need anything ok?"   
He turned as if to leave and stuck his hands deeply in his pockets. Jack was   
surprised to find a tube of chapstick in there and realized that he had stolen it from   
Sam's dresser earlier that morning. Jack turned back around and silently handed her   
the chapstick with a small smile. "Don't want you burning anything Major." And   
with that he walked back towards the very worried Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
Samantha Carter turned back towards the direction of the Stargate and holding the   
small tube like a talisman continued her slow walk home. *I will not fucking cry. I   
will not! *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome home SG-1!" General Hammond said jovially as all four members of his   
favorite team stepped through the wormhole. Instantly he could tell something was   
wrong. Seriously wrong. Only Daniel and Teal'c had their packs and none of them   
had their weapons. He could see a large bruise forming on Major Carter's left cheek   
and what appeared to be a scorch mark on Dr. Jackson's shoulder. Zat blast?  
  
"Good to be home Sir." Jack replied without his usual enthusiasm.  
  
"I need to take a shower." Samantha Carter stated in a monotone voice as she   
walked down the ramp and out of the room.  
  
"Major!?" General Hammond was quite confused. Of all of them, Major Carter was   
always the most conscientious when it came to military protocol. To leave without   
being dismissed was absolutely unheard of. George suddenly had a horrible feeling   
in the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"Let her go General." Jack said quietly. Hammond nodded and looked the rest of   
SG-1 over. Teal'c always looked the same (except when gravely injured). Daniel   
seemed upset and a bit uneasy on his feet. And Jack? Jack looked shell shocked.   
And for something to do that to Colonel Jack O'Neill- well it must have been pretty   
bad.  
  
"Seeing as it's nearly 1600, why don't you all clean up and get cleared by Dr. Frasier.   
We'll debrief at 0800 tomorrow morning. You all get a good night's sleep- you look   
like you need it."  
  
"Thank you General." Jack said with complete sincerity. Had the General not   
offered, Jack was prepared to ask for a 12-hour delay. There was no way he and   
Sam could do this today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what's this I hear about you getting hit with a zat Daniel?" Dr. Fraiser said as   
she helped him off with his shirt. He might be somewhat used to the damn things   
but they still hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. Although to be honest, he hadn't really felt it   
much until Janet started prodding him. Too worried about Sam.  
  
"Sssss- Ow! Janet that hurt!"  
  
"Sorry." Janet said not really sounding sincere at all. She was always concerned   
when a member of an SG team was injured. But a simple zat blast to Daniel? Walk   
in the park. Only.. Hold on.  
  
"Daniel!" Janet remarked suddenly. "This looks different." Different was an   
understatement. The burn had charred away most of the skin on his left shoulder   
leaving a red oozing wound. Walking three hours in the desert certainly hadn't   
helped either- the wound was infected.  
  
Daniel hadn't even looked at the burn until Janet pointed it out to him. Naturally just   
seeing it caused him to retch and the pain to come crashing down upon him. With   
lightening fast reflexes Dr. Frasier placed a small bowl underneath him just in time.  
  
"Easy Daniel." Janet said with genuine sympathy. Like his sketchy eating habits, Dr.   
Daniel Jackson had been totally unaware of the severity of his injury until it had been   
made blatantly obvious. Whatever had happened on that planet, it was serious   
enough to cause him to actually forget about his wound.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Janet asked handing Daniel a moist tissue.  
  
"Not really." Daniel said utterly exhausted.  
  
"Afraid I need to know at least a little Daniel." Janet said as she set up an IV and   
gently pushed a needle into Daniel's vein.  
  
"That wasn't a typical zat blast." Janet began.  
  
"No. It wasn't."  
  
"And?" Getting answers from Daniel was like pulling teeth; Janet needed to get the   
Colonel in here. Or Teal'c!  
  
"It was an older model Janet. And at the time, getting hit by the zat sure as hell   
beat the alternative!" Daniel sounded angry.  
  
"What alternative Daniel?"  
  
"Raping Sam." Daniel said in the faintest of whispers as he closed his eyes. He   
might have been unconscious for most of the "event" but Daniel knew damn well   
what had happened and why and … He never got to finish the thought. For the   
second time in 10 minutes Daniel Jackson got sick.  
  
Janet again held a bowl in front of Daniel, but it soon became clear that he had   
nothing remaining in his stomach. Daniel's physical reaction was to the pain and   
trauma of whatever had happened on that planet. Janet wished she could have   
heard what Daniel had whispered but was confident she would find out soon enough-   
for now it was best for him to rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc. Are you still enjoying? Don't forget to review and let me know! ~dc 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
Sam sat against the shower wall shaking with rage and hurt, the faint cut on her   
stomach and the stinging of her cheek a reminder to how close she had come to   
being raped. Raped. Violated. Sam let out a shuddering breath as she once again   
picked up the bar of soap and began scrubbing her skin.   
  
Walking home had been horrible. It was one thing to walk 3 ½ hours without a bra   
or underwear in blistering hot temperatures but to do so after having had sex was   
disgusting. Without anything to soak up her perspiration, the caustic drops   
had burned the small cut on her stomach and been a constant reminder of that   
ASSHOLE-PERVERTED-PIECE-OF-SHIT Temur. Sam dropped the soap and began to   
cry again. What a fucking nightmare!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jack was worried. He had been waiting nearly 30 minutes for Sam to come out of   
the locker room and knew he was going to have to go inside. Having stood outside   
the only entrance/exit nearly the entire time, he was fairly certain no one was in   
there but Sam. Enough was enough- he needed to check on her. Cautiously Jack   
opened the door and peered inside.   
  
"Hello?" Jack called out. Nothing. "One male Colonel rounding the corner!" Still   
nothing. Jack could hear the shower running and could only see one locker (Sam's)   
open. He decided to take a chance and walked around the corner into the shower   
area. Sam was sitting on the floor of a stall with her back up against a wall and her   
knees tucked tightly to her chest. She was rocking silently as the shower continued   
to fall around her- it having long since grown cold.   
  
"Oh Sam!" Jack exclaimed as he stepped into the cold shower and turned the water   
off. He squatted next to the woman he loved more than life itself. Sam flung herself   
onto him and held him as if her very life depended on it.   
  
"I'm so sorry Sam." Jack said gently stroking her wet hair. "So very, very sorry." For   
over 10 minutes they sat like that as Sam cried tears of humiliation and fear. Tears   
she couldn't dare shed while off world. Jack knew this was only the beginning of her   
healing but he was awfully glad she could release it so effectively. He knew he   
couldn't. Not like this. Never with tears. He could hear Sam's breathing start to   
change and feared she'd fall asleep just like this if he didn't get her up.   
  
"Sam?" Jack said pulling her away from him gently. "We need to get you dressed   
and over to see Janet before she sends out a posse looking for us."   
  
"Ok." Sam said nodding slightly. With Jack's help she stood up, although none too   
steadily he noticed with unease. Together they walked over to Sam's locker. Slowly   
Sam went through the motions of dressing- not once did she say a single word. Jack   
knew she was still in shock and briefly wondered how this might look if someone   
were to walk in right at this moment. Of course HE was still fully clothed so excuses   
could be made. That and the fact that he WAS allowed to see his major naked   
anytime he wanted. Well away from the SGC that is.   
  
"Ready?" Jack asked softly as Sam finished pulling on a pair of socks. She didn't   
feel up to shoes at the moment.   
  
Sam nodded and together they headed down the hall towards the infirmary.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The pair had barely made it through the front door before a very angry doctor   
pounced on them. "Colonel! What the blazes happened to Daniel!?" Janet Frasier   
asked pointing a finger into Jack's chest. She had been so concerned about Daniel   
that she hadn't even noticed the sorry physical state of the couple before her. Sam's   
eyes instantly filled with tears at hearing of the seriousness of Daniel's injury. She   
knew he had been zatted but it never occurred to her that the ancient weapons   
might harm him more than the newer models.   
  
"Sam, honey- are you ok?" Janet asked taking a good look at Sam and the Colonel.   
Her anger quickly vanished as she critically viewed the two before her. She could   
see the formation of what had to be a painful bruise on Sam's left cheek and   
wondered what else she would find upon examination. She led Sam to a bed and had   
her sit down before she fell down. And it certainly looked like Samantha Carter might   
fall down at any moment. Janet could tell she had been crying heavily and took in   
Sam's damp hair (not even combed) and the Colonel's wet clothes with growing   
apprehension.   
  
Sam just shook her head as she tried to get her emotions under control. Janet took   
out the blood pressure cuff and began to go through her usual checklist of post   
mission procedures. Sam was shaking slightly as Janet tightened the cuff and read   
the number. *This can't be right.* She got another cuff and tried again. Same   
number.   
  
"Colonel? Sam? What happened?" Sam's blood pressure always hovered around   
110/70. Currently it was 80/55. Way too low. Dangerously low in fact.   
  
"Lie down Sam, please?" Janet said pushing her friend down onto the soft sheets.   
Sam sighed as she closed her eyes. She knew she was in safe hands.   
  
"Not yet Sam honey. I'll let you sleep later." Janet quickly pulled the curtain closed   
and began to help Sam out of her clothes. Wordlessly Jack helped. The angry red   
cut on her stomach testimony to the perversion of some elderly khans.   
  
"No sign of serious blood loss." Janet mumbled to herself lightly touching Sam's   
gash. Sam didn't react in the slightest. Janet shined a small light into Sam's eyes   
and was disturbed by Sam's lack of reaction. Rapid pulse, low BP, paleness despite   
an obvious sunburn. Sam was in shock. Why?   
  
"Sam? Can you tell me what happened?" Janet said wrapping the BP cuff around   
her once again. The number didn't make her happy- Sam was also seriously   
dehydrated. Janet efficiently began a saline IV and patted her friend's arm gently.   
"We'll have you feeling better in no time honey." Sam just looked at her friend   
tiredly and nodded.   
  
"You can sleep now Sam, I am just going to talk to the Colonel for a little bit, ok?"   
Sam's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. Janet took a step forward. "Do you   
NOT want me to talk to the Colonel?" Jack took a step back out of the curtained   
area to give the two women some privacy. Sam shook her head. Janet was   
confused. Was Sam saying not to talk to Jack, or was she merely objecting to Jack's   
stepping away?   
  
"Talk to Jack Janet." Sam said in a husky voice struggling not to cry again. She   
failed miserably and large tears fell from her eyes as she angrily wiped them away.   
"I can't tell you about it. Not now. Talk to Jack."   
  
"I'll do that Sam." Janet said squeezing her friend's hand. "You rest."   
  
"Colonel." Janet said putting on her doctor face. "Your turn." Jack nodded and took   
a seat on the bed next to Sam.   
  
"How's Daniel?" Jack asked finding his voice again.   
  
"He'll be ok. I was just surprised by the amount of damage. I had expected a basic   
zat burn and instead faced a nasty 2nd degree burn that just might need a little skin   
graft. His muscle tissues seem intact so I think he'll recover fully. He seemed just   
as surprised as I was about it."   
  
"You know Daniel. If his mind is one other things, he tends to forget the basics.   
Eating, painful zat burns- things like that." The words were classic Colonel Jack   
O'Neill but the delivery was woefully lacking.   
  
"Uh huh." Janet said taking Jack's blood pressure. "Not you as well Colonel!" Janet   
said as she lowered the bed and asked Jack to lie down for a second BP check. It   
was official- Jack was also dehydrated and dammit he also showed signs of shock.   
  
"Colonel, excuse my language but what the hell happened to you guys?"   
  
"Janet, I promise to tell you everything, but for the moment can I please take a   
quick shower? I swear I'll be back in 10 minutes." Janet looked at him skeptically.   
  
"You have everyone figured out already. Me and Sam ARE dehydrated and both   
suffering from some shock and probably a little PTST. Sam more than me. Danny   
got zatted, but not before he heard enough to be overly worried about Sam. Teal'c's   
still Teal'c and I betcha dollars to donuts he'll be in here checking on both Sam and   
Daniel before the evening is through. Can I please take a shower?"   
  
Janet nodded. "10 minutes Colonel. If you aren't back here in 10 minutes, I'm   
sending in the MPs."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
True to his word, Jack returned showered and somber 10 minutes later. "Can I see   
Sam for a sec first?" Jack asked looking as if the weight of the world rested on this   
shoulders.   
  
"That would be fine Colonel." Janet said not really fathoming what was happening   
here. Both Daniel and Sam were sleeping so Janet had been unable to get any of   
her questions answered. Whatever it was it must have gotten to Teal'c as well   
because he wasn't in here to check on his teammates' health. Janet remembered   
him pausing only long enough to ensure that Daniel was being looked at before   
leaving to Kel No Reem. Kel No Reem was like a deep state of meditation and if   
Teal'c felt the need to enter it so abruptly after a mission.. well it couldn't have been   
good.   
  
Jack quietly pulled the curtain back and pulled up a chair next to Sam's still form.   
Even sleeping she looked troubled. And it was all his fault. All of it. He should have   
seen the writing on the wall (or lack thereof) and pulled his team out of there before   
any of this happened. Jack took one of Sam's warm hands and held it up to his   
cheek. "I'm so sorry Sam."   
  
"Colonel?" Janet said touching him lightly on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm coming." Jack stood up and after placing a gentle kiss on Sam's forehead.   
  
Jack closed the curtain and walked over to the empty bed near Dr. Fraiser.   
"Everyone still going to be ok?" Jack asked sitting down and rolling up his sleeve.   
  
"Just fine Colonel." Janet said taking his BP once again. Still a bit low. Janet noted   
the bruising around his ribs and figured the Colonel had gone ahead and pissed   
someone off. Again. Otherwise he appeared to be ok. She had Jack lie back down   
and gave him a saline drip to get his fluids back up.   
  
"Ready to tell me some details?" Janet asked gently taking a seat beside the   
Colonel.   
  
With his free hand Jack rubbed his face and sighed. "Not really. But I will."   
  
Slowly Jack told his friend and doctor what had happened on the Goa'uld planet.   
Janet was horrified that her friends had to go through that and could only imagine   
what it must have been like for Sam.   
  
"I raped her Janet. I love Sam with all my heart and I raped her." Jack said in   
anguish shutting his eyes tightly in hopes of stopping the images from replaying   
themselves. "And then I had to stand there while that slimy snake touched her."   
  
"Jack, listen to me." Janet said touching his arm. "You and Sam did what needed to   
be done to get the team home safely. I am certain you didn't physically hurt her in   
the least." Janet said adamantly. A ghost of a smile crossed Jack's lips as he   
remembered just how he had insured it wouldn't hurt.   
  
"It doesn't matter Janet, we were still forced to have sex!"   
  
"That's right Jack. Forced. Both of you. Remember that." Janet could see her   
words really weren't getting through to him. "Jack," she said in a softer voice, "just   
think how different this would have been if you and Sam hadn't already gotten   
permission to be in a relationship off base."   
  
"But that's just it Janet!" Jack said his voice rising in frustration. "We weren't off   
base. We were on a frickin' desert world when it was just Major and Colonel and   
suddenly we were forced to.." Jack was spent. They were forced and that's all there   
was to it.   
  
The pint bag of saline was empty and Janet quietly pulled out the needle and gave   
Jack a Band-Aid.   
  
"Janet, I need to be with Sam tonight. Can I please take her home?" Jack look like   
a lost soul sitting there with his hands clasped tightly between his knees.   
  
Janet thought for a long moment before answering. "Jack, I know you and Sam   
promised the General you wouldn't have any form of inappropriate behavior while on   
base but I think an exception can be made in this case. It's nearly 7 o'clock, and   
you really aren't in the best shape to drive and Sam certainly shouldn't be vertical   
for the next 12 hours. So here's what I am going to do- you and Sam can stay   
together in one of your rooms. I'll clear it with the General before I leave tonight. I   
know he is still around."   
  
"Thank you Janet." Jack said letting out a breath he didn't know he had been   
holding. Jack could only hope this would be all right with Sam as well. So far she   
hadn't reacted negatively to his presence but Jack would not be surprised at all if she   
did. *God- what a fucking nightmare.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tbc. 


	8. the debriefing

Chapter 8  
  
Sam awoke disorientated and confused. She wasn't in the infirmary (lack of beeping   
machinery) and this wasn't her bed. It wasn't Jack's bed either (he was on a flannel   
sheets kick at the moment). Sam blinked in the darkness and could just make out   
vague shapes against the wall. No windows… they were still on base! Well this was   
a first. Sam had been in Jack's SGC room hundreds of times, but never in his bed.   
Not that it was any different from the one she had down the hall, but still…  
Suddenly the memories of the last 24 hours came crashing back to her, as did the   
reason she had awakened so suddenly. Jack O'Neill was having a nightmare.  
  
Jack had always been good at hiding his feelings and fears from those closest to him.   
But no matter how deep he had buried them, they always found away to manifest   
themselves in his nightmares. After they had been seeing each other (officially) for   
a month or so, Jack had told Sam about them. He was afraid he might lash out at   
her one night in his sleep and wanted her to be prepared. He used to scare Sara   
sometimes and he didn't want that to happen to Sam. He still couldn't talk about his   
black ops missions, but at least Sam vaguely knew what he must have done- Sara   
only knew he was military. The nightmares actually hadn't been all that much of a   
surprise. After nearly five years of off-world missions, Sam had witnessed her share   
of Colonel O'Neill nightmares. Usually he'd wake himself up and then go for a walk.   
Occasionally Daniel would go with him.   
  
Jack still had his arms wrapped protectively around Sam's body but he was shaking   
and Sam could feel heat radiating from his face and neck. "You can't have her."   
Jack hissed tightening his grip around her waist. Sam felt her heart tighten and   
tears instantly pooled in her eyes as she slowly turned around to face her lover.   
  
"Jack." She said softly reaching out to lightly touch his face. Even in the dimness,   
Sam could make out Jack's pained expression and see the beads of sweat covering   
his face. His t-shirt was soaked with fearful sweat and his left hand was clinched   
into a tight fist.  
  
"I said LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" And with that Jack O'Neill bolted straight up   
out of bed breathing heavily.  
  
"Jack." Sam said again touching him gently on his back.  
  
Jack suddenly became aware of Sam's presence and swiftly pulled her tightly against   
himself. He took deep shuddering breaths against her hair and neck, drawing solace   
from the unique scent that was Samantha Carter.  
  
"Oh god Sam, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry baby. So very sorry." He continued to   
murmur into her neck while Sam gently rubbed his back whispering her own words   
of absolution.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Jack. There is nothing to forgive. It was not your fault." They   
sat wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes before Sam could feel Jack   
starting to slip back to sleep. Together they took off Jack's sweaty t-shirt and lay   
back on the bed. Jack instantly wrapped himself once again around Sam and within   
moments was fast asleep. Sam let out a shuddering breath and held Jack's hand   
securely against her chest as she too fell back asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Sam awoke the next morning somberly. Jack didn't quite remember his   
nightmare but knew he must have had one. Sam on the other hand was …  
  
General Hammond was NOT looking forward to this debriefing. His Chief Medical   
Officer, Dr. Janet Frasier had come to him the night before and given him a very   
watered down version of what had happened to SG-1. The general felt physically ill   
at hearing of the events that had occurred on P2X-415. He drew solace from the   
fact that Major Carter had not been raped by the Goa'ulds but was under the distinct   
impression that more had occurred than what Dr. Frasier was telling him. He had   
agreed to allow the Colonel and Major to share quarters and hoped it would be   
enough to at least allow them a little rest. All four members of SG-1 would recover   
physically from the mission but Dr. Frasier was very concerned about their   
psychological well-being.   
  
The General stood quietly in the doorway of the briefing room silently observing his   
favorite team. Dr. Jackson, still pale and heavily bandaged had been temporarily   
released from the infirmary (skin graft was scheduled at 1400 that afternoon) and   
was sitting nervously next to the ever stoic Teal'c. Major Carter sat on Daniel's left   
and looked like a war zone survivor, her eyes staring straight ahead but not really   
seeing anything. The General could just make out a slight tremor in her hands. Jack   
sat at his usual place around the table playing absently with a pencil. George could   
see how worried he was about the Major and saw the way he would steal glances at   
her every few seconds. It was quite obvious the Jack was worried about Sam.   
George sighed as he walked through the doorway. Jack instantly stood up and Sam   
was just shifting her chair back to do the same when the General motioned for them   
to remain seated.  
  
"As you were people." He sat down at the head of the table and picked up a single   
piece of paper.   
  
"As you know, Dr. Frasier spoke with me last night and I have been given a   
rudimentary briefing on what occurred on P2X-415. I want you all to know that I   
only need Colonel O'Neill to submit a summary report. The Pentagon and other   
government officials don't need to know every last detail of what occurred on that   
planet." George could see Sam visibly relax with that statement. "That said, I'm   
afraid I need to know the whole story." He said this in a softer voice before putting   
down the paper and looking at Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Jack cleared his throat to start but it was Teal'c who began to speak.  
  
"The planet appeared exactly as it did in the MALP images GeneralHammond.   
According to MajorCarter, a significant amount of naquada was approximately 8   
miles due west of the gate and we began our walk in that direction. The planet is a   
desert and the rolling hills made our progress was slow.  
  
We had been walking for nearly three hours when we came across a man made   
structure nearly hidden amongst the sands."  
  
Daniel cleared his throat. "Both Sam and Teal'c felt there was something wrong with   
the planet General."  
  
Hammond looked at Major Carter curiously. "Explain Major."  
  
"I can't explain it Sir," Sam said meeting General Hammond's concerned eyes. "The   
whole planet just felt off somehow. Teal'c felt it too. It wasn't as if I felt the need to   
leave the planet or something—it just felt wrong."  
  
"I concur with MajorCarter's observations."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Continue."  
  
Daniel took over the narrative. "We came across a half-buried entrance to a tomb or   
something. Jack had Teal'c guard the entrance as he and Sam took up right and left   
side of the structure. I was left to check out the room itself." Daniel paused to take   
a sip of water.  
  
"It didn't feel unsafe to me but both Sam and Teal'c felt very uncomfortable inside   
the building. So much so that Jack ordered all of us to leave. Unfortunately we   
weren't fast enough. The walls actually had opened up on three sides of the room.   
Within seconds we were totally surrounded by a dozen or so Goa'ulds."  
  
"Old Asian guys actually." Jack said with a grimace.  
  
"They all carried weapons GeneralHammond." Teal'c explained. "They were quite   
silent in their approach and nothing we could have done would have made any   
difference."  
  
"Except maybe not have GONE INTO the room." Jack piped in.  
  
"Jack, there was no way we could have walked out of there after they had us   
surrounded." Daniel looked at the General. "There really wasn't General. We might   
have been able to take out the majority of them with our weapons. But all 11? Jack   
made the right call and had us lower our weapons."  
  
"Right call, my ass." Jack said under his breath.  
  
"Colonel that will be enough."  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
Daniel continued. "Our weapons and packs were taken from us and we were led to a   
large chamber. The Goa'ulds called themselves Khans and as it turned out- these   
guys had been banished by Apophis and some of the other System Lords over 200   
years ago."  
  
Sam spoke up for the first time. "Something was done to their bodies that   
prevented them from traveling to another world via the Stargate Sir. In fact, they   
told us they couldn't take a new host and were doomed to live out the remainder of   
their lives in one single body."  
  
"Major, do you feel the source of the naquada came from these Goa'uld?"  
  
"Not entirely Sir." Sam said. She felt much more comfortable talking about the   
failed scientific mission than the actual events of the mission. "The readings I was   
getting were way too large to be coming from just the Goa'ulds. I believe there was   
a rather large concentration of raw naquada somewhere on the premises."  
  
"Interesting." Hammond said taking a few notes. He nodded at Dr. Jackson to   
continue.  
  
Daniel licked his lips. He was rapidly approaching the part he didn't like. "The   
Goa'ulds had built a throne of sorts on one side of the room and eight or so of the   
guys were up there staring at us. I remember seeing two guards behind us. They   
told us their history and while we were talking amongst ourselves one of them began   
honing in on Sam."  
  
"They were intrigued that MajorCarter was a female warrior." Teal'c added.  
  
"Right." Daniel didn't know if he could go explain any further.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?" Hammond encouraged.  
  
Daniel cleared his throat again and cursed not allowing Janet to give him more drugs   
before the debriefing. "The eldest khan, Oghul, wanted to see a little more of Sam   
than he currently did. He actually asked if.. um.."  
  
"He wanted to see Tauri mating." Teal'c once again supplied. Sam sank lower into   
her seat and closed her eyes.   
  
"Right." Daniel said pointing at Teal'c. "Naturally Jack said no and that's when I was   
zatted."  
  
Teal'c knew how difficult this was for his friends and continued in the narration.   
"DanielJackson was indeed shot by an older version of the zat'nik'atel and that is   
when O'Neill requested that DanielJackson and myself leave the room. His choices   
were to have all of us stay and be shot, or to agree to the Goa'ulds demands. He   
made the correct decision." Teal'c looked straight at Jack when he said this. "We   
were escorted outside and placed under a canopy of some sort. We were given back   
two of our packs but none of our weapons. We remained there for approximately 90   
minutes before O'Neill and MajorCarter came out of the main chamber. All four of us   
were allowed to leave and head back to the Stargate without further incident."  
  
"Colonel, do you have anything to add?"  
  
"Nothing you need to know." Jack said peevishly. "Nothing pertinent I mean Sir."  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry to have to ask, but the Goa'ulds or Khans as they called themselves   
were just content to watch you and Major Cater?" The General couldn't keep the   
level of disbelief out of his voice. Why didn't the Goa'ulds kill them?  
  
Jack sighed and stole a glance at Sam. She had slunk lower in her chair and was   
holding her hands tightly on her lap. She hadn't made eye contact with Jack since   
they had walked into the room. All in all, Sam was handling this about as well as   
could be expected.   
  
"At first the khans were satisfied with our little show, but later they wanted a little   
something more. It wasn't comfortable for either the Major or myself but neither   
one of us were physically assaulted." He and Sam had agreed that this was what he   
was going to say but Jack couldn't help but notice how Sam cringed at the words   
'physically assaulted.' He just wanted to assure the General and his friends that   
Sam was definitely not raped.  
  
"Colonel," General Hammond said with a little more anger than he intended. "I have   
seen your medical reports. Both you and the major suffered physical blows at the   
hands of theses Goa'uld; that's physical assault son."  
  
"What the Colonel is trying to say is that we weren't raped Sir." Sam said speaking   
up for the first time in several minutes. She sat up straighter and took a sip of water   
hoping it would be enough to hold back the nausea that was threatening to   
overwhelm her.  
  
"Some of the Khans tried to get a little fresh with me Sir and Colonel O'Neill   
attempted to get them to stop. This is when he received his injuries." General   
Hammond just nodded. "I tried to not react to some of the things one of the Khans   
was doing to me but I'm afraid I also lashed out."  
  
"She kneed the guy." Jack said with a grim smile.  
  
"The Khan didn't take too kindly to that Sir and that's when I received my injuries."   
Sam couldn't help but look into the General's eyes and beg him not to ask her to say   
any more. The General nodded once and stood up.  
  
"I think that's all I need to know. You all are on downtime for the next week. I   
recommend using that time to actually leave the base." The General received the   
usual "Yes, Sirs" and "Thank you General" as the group stood up to leave.  
  
"Colonel? Can I have an additional word with you and the Major please?" Both Jack   
and Sam turned back towards the General with apprehension.  
  
"I know you two have been through a hellacious ordeal and I want you to know that   
if you need more time, you just let me know."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Jack said resisting the urge to take Sam's hand.  
  
"I am also ordering the two of you to talk to someone."  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked puzzled.  
  
"I don't care if it's McKenzie or Frasier or a priest or a friend but both of you need to   
talk about what happened. And talking to each other does NOT do it for me; do I   
make myself understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Jack and Sam said morosely. Both knew the General was right but   
neither one of them looked forward to reliving the event.  
  
"Now go on home kids and get some rest. That's also an order." Jack gave the   
General a small smile and lightly placed his hand on the small of Sam's back as he   
ushered her out of the office. There would be plenty of time to talk with others in   
the upcoming days, for now Jack and Sam were heading home.  
  
  
Tbc. We're getting there folks. Words of encouragement WILL make my type faster.   
~grin~ 


	9. you wanna go where?

Chapter 9  
  
At first Jack was worried Sam would want to spend time by herself; something Jack   
really didn't want her to do. But she surprised him by suggesting they head up to   
the cabin.   
  
"Really." Jack said stopping dead in his tracks in the middle of the SGC hallway.   
"You really want to go to the cabin?"  
  
The pair were still on base awaiting their final medical clearance from Dr. Frasier.   
Daniel's surgery the day before had been successful and he was going to be released   
from the infirmary the next day.  
  
Sam shot Jack a look of poorly veiled annoyance.  
  
"If you would rather not go Colonel, I'm sure I can find some place else to visit."   
  
Oh yeah- Sam was pissed. And the SGC was SO not the place to have this   
conversation. Sharing a bed here two nights ago had been an aberration; the pair   
had spent last night at Jacks.  
  
"Major, I suggest we talk about this after the doc gives us a clean bill of health."  
  
"Fine!" Sam said a little curter than she had wanted. They walked the remaining   
100 meters in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Spacemonkey!" Jack greeted Daniel as he approached his bed. The intrepid   
archaeologist had already conned the nurses into allowing him to bring in a laptop.   
Daniel looked up from the computer with an irritated frown.  
  
"Typing one-handed sucks Jack."  
  
"I'm sure." Jack said with a grin.   
  
Daniel closed his laptop with a click and motioned for Jack to take a seat. Janet had   
already taken Sam across the room for her post-really bad mission-physical.  
  
"So how are you guys doing?" Daniel asked giving Jack one of his patented   
concerned looks.  
  
Jack shrugged and began fiddling with a pen he had found in his shirt pocket. "Sam   
wants to go to the cabin."  
  
"Really?" Daniel said taken back. "Jack, has she ever been to the cabin?"  
  
"Nope. Which is kind of funny really don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe a little." Daniel said pausing. "So are you going to go?"  
  
"I dunno." He paused as if considering the request for the first time. "Think we   
should?"  
  
"Yes. Absolutely." Daniel said with a nod. "Neither of you should be alone right   
now."  
  
"I dunno Daniel." Jack said standing up and walking around the bed. "Maybe I need   
to give Sam some time by herself." He picked up a card from Daniel's bedside and   
began reading it. From the SGC nurses.  
  
"Sit Jack. You'll make me dizzy if you start one of your pacing shtiks."  
  
"Pacing shtiks?" Jack said taking his seat again. Daniel just waved his right hand   
awkwardly in the air in a you-know-what-I-mean sort of way.  
  
"Did Sam say she wanted to go to the cabin alone or that she wanted both of you to   
go to the cabin together?"   
  
That was actually a good question. Jack paused to replay the conversation in his   
head. "She asked if we could go to the cabin."  
  
"Well there you go!" Daniel said triumphantly. "She wants you both up there   
together."  
  
Jack nodded still unsure. He went to playing with the clicking device on the pen.  
  
"Tell you what Jack. Why don't you and Sam head on up there and if both you and   
Sam want, I can come up and keep you company later in the week."  
  
Jack smiled. He'd like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how are you really doing Sam?" Janet asked sitting beside her friend on the   
bed. Medically speaking Sam had fully recovered, although Janet was quick to note   
that Sam had already managed to drop two pounds in the last 48 hours. That girl   
could lose weight faster than anyone she knew! She'd have to keep an eye on that.  
  
"I wish people would stop asking me that Jan." Sam said with a sigh.   
  
"They are only asking because they care Sam."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Jack had another nightmare last night." Sam blurted out. As both of their doctors,   
Sam knew she could tell Janet just about anything without worrying that it would   
wind up in the SGC rumor mill.  
  
Janet didn't need to ask what about. "Was it bad?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Not as much as the first night." Sam paused as if wanting to say something more.  
  
"But.." Janet began.  
  
"How can I forget about what happened Janet, if Jack is right there beside me   
screaming it out in Technicolor detail?!" Sam's eyes were beginning to pool with   
unshed tears. Janet silently gave her friend a tissue.  
  
"What about you Sam? Are you having nightmares?"  
  
"No- not really" Sam laughed weakly. "Jack would accuse me of working my brain   
too hard- but I can honestly force myself not to think about what happened Janet.   
And I seem to be able to keep that restriction in place even when I sleep."  
  
Janet picked up her friend's hand. "Sam, you know that's not healthy."  
  
"I know." She said casting her eyes downward. "But I just don't want Jack to have   
to carry any more guilt. It wasn't his fault Janet!"  
  
"Who are you trying to convince Sam?" Janet said giving her friend's hand a slight   
squeeze.  
  
"I'm a Major in the United State's Air force and my commanding officer did   
everything he could to insure the safely of his team." Sam said forcibly.   
  
"But you aren't just a member of his team Sam."  
  
"On an off-world assignment, I am."   
  
"You were never just a member of his team and you know that. It's true neither you   
nor Jack would ever do anything that would jeopardize the SGC or any member of   
SG-1, but if ever there's ever a situation developing between just the two of you- Air   
Force regulations go out the window. And you know it." Sam just nodded and blew   
her nose.  
  
"Let yourself feel Sam. Anger, pain, hurt- all are valid emotions that you need to   
express. The Colonel is one of the strongest individuals I know. He'll be ok with   
anything he hears."  
  
Sam didn't quite believe Janet but realized there was some truth to what she was   
saying. Sometimes it sucked being the smart one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
tbc 


	10. somewhere near the Chippewa National For...

Chapter 10   
  
"Lots of trees here." Sam said dryly as she stepped out of Jack's SUV. It had taken   
them over 16 hours of near continuous driving to get up the cabin, but Sam had to   
admit it was sure beautiful.   
  
"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Jack quipped as he blissfully released his legs   
from the driver's seat. It had been his great idea to try and make it up here in one   
day. Hindsight dictated that this wasn't one of his better ones. Although he and Sam   
HAD shared the driving time, he was still pretty damn wiped out. **Getting old   
Jack.**  
  
Sam couldn't believe she was actually here. Had it really taken her 5 years?! She   
had wanted to come up before now but was just too fearful that a rustic cabin, a   
good bottle of wine and Jack O'Neill would lead to very unwholesome thoughts. No-   
they were wholesome all right, just not appropriate. Thank god they didn't have to   
hide anything anymore! She was actually allowed and even ENCOURAGED to hang   
out with Colonel Jack O'Neill. Go figure.   
  
"Lemme give you the big tour." Jack said walking around the car and putting his   
arm around Sam's waist. Sam instinctively stiffened (against her will dammit!) and   
pulled slightly away. She reached down to take Jack's hand in an attempt to cover it   
up. Jack wasn't fooled in the slightest.   
  
It had been 5 days now since '415 and Sam and Jack's sex life left something to be   
desired. Five days wasn't anything to be worried about for a normal couple, but   
after over 3 years of unresolved sexual tension, 'normal' for Jack and Sam was at   
LEAST once a day (when they weren't off-world that is). Jack had been quite smug   
after the first month. Not bad for a guy in his mid 40's eh?   
  
But not now. Jack had no illusions that making love wasn't something they would do   
anytime soon, but he did hope she would at least take comfort in his physical   
presence. Sam had begun wearing long sleeve pajama tops and bottoms to bed.   
Not exactly a sign that she was coming to grips with things. Her previous sleeping   
attire consisted of a pair of his boxers and nothing else. And though she DID still   
like to cuddle and always fell asleep tightly spooned against Jack's body, there had   
been no additional physical contact.   
  
The night before Jack had accidentally (on purpose) reached under her silken top to   
lightly touch her waist. Sam had surprised both of them by bolting straight up and   
scrambling out of bed. She had made some remark about being really thirsty but no   
one was fooled. For nearly 20 minutes Sam had sat on the cold kitchen floor cursing   
the Goa'ulds and the Khans and wishing she could just stop feeling this way. She   
was thankful Jack was giving her space but wondered how long even he could keep   
this up.   
  
Silently Sam had padded back to the bedroom and slid under the covers. Jack had   
pretended to be asleep when she came back to bed and although he had desperately   
wanted to talk to her about it- kept quiet. It was obvious she wasn't ready yet.   
Sam molded herself tightly against Jack's body and kissed him softly on the neck.   
  
"I love you Jack O'Neill."   
  
In the darkness Jack had allowed himself a small smile. At least Sam still loved him;   
she might not allow him to touch her at the moment, but knowing that she still loved   
him went a long ways towards making things better. There were no nightmares for   
either one of them that night.   
  
The sound of a small splash snapped Jack back the here and now.   
  
"Teal'c tells me there aren't any fish in here." Sam said picking up another small   
stone and throwing it into the water.   
  
"I think I saw a carp last year." Jack countered with a smile. He hoped it wasn't his   
imagination- Sam DID look more relaxed up here. Jack was happy to see her lean   
legs again. The shorts might be walking shorts, but they were still a step in the right   
direction.   
  
"Planning on doing a spot of fishing Sir?"   
  
"Sir?!" Jack said with a frown. "You are SO not allowed to call me Sir while at this   
cabin!" He might have been worried if he hadn't seen Sam trying to hide a smile.   
  
"Ahh, but I haven't shown you the inside of the cabin so you are forgiven." Now it   
was Sam's turn to be confused. What was Jack up too?   
  
He opened the front door and pointed to a sign nailed to one of the rafters above   
their head. "Abandon Ranks all ye who Enter."   
  
"Cute." Sam said with a grin.   
  
"I thought so."   
  
Jack continued showing Sam around the place. The cabin had begun its life as a   
small, single bedroom shack on a 10-acre lot. Over the years Jack had gutted and   
rebuilt the inside, added an additional floor that included two bedrooms and a second   
bathroom, and most recently built a rooftop deck. Taking Sam's hand, Jack helped   
her up the spiral staircase that ran up through a small loft/attic and onto the roof.   
  
"To the north there is the Chippewa National Forest." Jack said pointing at the   
heavily forested land straight ahead. "And although you can't see it from here, Lake   
Superior is out there somewhere to the east."   
  
"It's funny how different this really is than all those planets we tromp across. I don't   
know what it is Jack, but I can always tell when we're home. A planet might have   
nearly the same kind of Douglas Fir or Alder tree, but it just isn't home, ya know?"   
Sam took a deep breath of the fresh.   
  
Jack nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know." They stood there in quiet contemplation   
for several long moments before Jack suddenly snapped his fingers. "Be right back!"   
He ran down the stairs and returned with a rather large telescope. His telescope   
from home in fact. "And wait until you see the stars Sam! It's incredible the sheer   
number you can see out here!" Sam couldn't help but share Jack's enthusiasm.   
She smiled wholeheartedly alongside him.   
  
"Can't wait!"   
  
They brought in the rest of the groceries and luggage and Jack quickly shooed Sam   
out of the kitchen insisting he wanted to make her a meal on his own. Sam didn't   
put up much of a fight and quietly retreated to the living room where she wrapped   
herself in one of the afghan blankets lying around and curled up on the couch to read   
a book.   
  
Jack poked his head out 40 minutes later to find Sam fast asleep. A book on   
wormhole physics lay on her stomach. Jack smiled as he put the cork back in the   
wine bottle and set the oven on low. Dinner could wait until later.   
  
Sam woke up several hours later to find the sun had set and the local crickets   
putting on a symphony outside their cabin.   
  
"Noisy aren't they?" Jack asked from across the room. He had just finished making   
a fire.   
  
"How long was I out for?"   
  
"Three hours."   
  
"Jack! You should have woken me up!" Sam said irritated. "Now I'll never fall back   
to sleep."   
  
Jack smiled at the image of Sam with her hair in disarray and faint pillow creases on   
her left cheek. "As your commanding officer, I thought you needed the sleep. And   
as a guy who loves you very much…" Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "I just liked   
watching you sleep." Sam blushed slightly and ran her fingers through her hair in an   
attempt to tame the 'bed head' look she was sure she had.   
  
"Hungry?" Jack asked.   
  
"Yeah, I think I am." Sam said surprising herself. She hadn't been eating too well   
and knew Janet had mentioned something to Jack. Sometimes it truly sucked having   
your CO be the guy your dating. A NORMAL boyfriend wouldn't have noticed her lack   
of appetite. And even if he had his suspicions, he wouldn't have known for sure   
because her doctor sure as hell wouldn't have mentioned it to him. Of course, a   
NORMAL boyfriend was something Samantha Carter hadn't experienced in over a   
decade. She shook her head in disbelief as she stood up and stretched. The nap   
had felt good.   
  
They ate a slow and leisurely meal and then afterwards went for a walk along the   
lakeside. They couldn't see much, but the sounds of the forest at night were   
soothing. Later they made their way up to the roof and spent a good hour looking at   
stars and trying to figure out which ones they had visited. Jack was feeling pretty   
damn good about everything as they got ready for bed. He was a little bummed   
when Sam put on her silk pajamas, but couldn't help but smile as one of Sam's   
hands found its way under his t-shirt to rest atop his stomach. She idly played with   
the small patch of hair around his belly button. He might not be able to touch her   
yet, but she was beginning to touch him and that was a wonderful thing.   
  
Both of them fell asleep rather quickly and for Jack O'Neill there were no dreams   
what so ever. Unfortunately Sam wasn't so lucky. Her nightmare gripped her with   
such force that she awoke shaking like a leaf with a scream lodged tight in her   
throat. Before Jack could offer any words of comfort she bolted from the bed to the   
bathroom and became violently ill. Jack was by her side in moments rubbing her   
back and whispering comforting words. He offered her a cool washcloth after she   
was done and stayed with her as she silently brushed her teeth and splashed water   
on her face. Together they returned to the bed but for the first time in five nights,   
Sam turned away from Jack and curled herself into a tight ball on the far edge of the   
mattress. She might have been physically only a few feet away but her body   
screamed at Jack to stay away. And he did.   
  
The next morning Jack awoke before Sam and spent several long minutes watching   
her sleep. Sam lay on her right side with her knees bent and a pillow clasped tightly   
against her chest; she didn't look restful at all. Jack sighed quietly and ran a hand   
tenderly across her face. Sam murmured in her sleep but didn't wake up. Jack   
quietly left the bedroom and made his way towards the kitchen. He took his time   
brewing a fresh pot of coffee and mentally inventorying ingredients he would still   
need to pick up in town later that day. Coffee in hand Jack grabbed his cell phone   
and stepped out onto the front porch. The sun was just rising and the myriad of   
colors amongst the clouds always managed to leave him a little awe-struck. He sat   
on the swinging chair for several minutes debating whether or not to make the call.   
His concern over Sam won out over the potential backlash.   
  
"Dr. Janet Frasier please." Jack said to the SGC switchboard operator.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tbc….   
Notes: I have no idea where Jack's cabin is—I just did a basic "mapquest" query for   
distance/time from central CO to central MN. The Chippewa forest is real though. 


	11. Jan, you have NO idea

**CORRECTED CHAPTER**   
Thanks go out to Miscbills for catch my Daniel faux pas.   
  
Chapter 11   
  
Standing in the airport luggage carousel area, Samantha Carter still hadn't decided if   
she was pissed as hell or deeply touched that her friends were coming up for a visit.   
Jack had been so crafty in broaching the topic that Sam was still reeling from the   
news. She glanced at her watch expectantly. The puddle-jumper with Janet, Cassie   
and Daniel should be landing soon. Sam hoped she had made the right decision in   
agreeing to their visit. Not that she didn't miss them or enjoy their company, it's   
just she was painfully aware of the underlying reason for it. Herself.   
  
It wasn't often that Sam was affected so profoundly from a mission. She could feel   
the hysterical laughter bubbling up within her. **Yeah, but how many times have   
you been stripped naked and mauled by pygmy Goa'ulds?** Usually the only time   
she lost her cool exterior was when one her teammates were injured or missing.   
And even then, it usually was handled quietly and in private. Unfortunately for   
everyone involved, she DID have a pattern. It wasn't a conscious decision or   
anything, but Sam almost always threw herself into her work (either to forget or try   
and find an answer) and she usually forgot to eat. That's just how she was. So why   
everyone was so concerned that she had dropped a pound or two was ludicrous! It   
wasn't as if all of this was a big surprise or anything; this was standard operating   
procedure when it came to Samantha Carter.   
  
Sam sighed and sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs. She knew she wasn't   
quite being truthful here. This wasn't your normal SGC traumatic event, and never   
had it hit her so intimately. She knew Jack was worried- hell she was worried too.   
Janet might think it was great that she was beginning to have nightmares, but Sam   
wasn't too sure. These nightmarish memories had been brutal. In the one last night   
Temur had been the one who raped her and Jack was forced to watch. God it had   
been so horrible! She had wanted to cry when Jack followed her into the bathroom   
that first night. Sam didn't remember a single word he had said but the tender act   
of just being there with her was nearly enough to break her heart. God she loved   
the man.   
  
Sam swiped her eyes absently as she checked her watch for the third time.   
**Anytime now guys…** Sam sat watching as another small planeload of passengers   
arrived to claim their luggage. Nope, didn't look like it was their plane. She ran a   
hand through her slightly longer than normal blonde hair and sighed. Jack had been   
so damn sly about all of this!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
24 hours earlier   
  
"Morning Sunshine!" A very chipper Colonel greeted her as she stepped into the   
divinely smelling kitchen.   
  
"Pancakes?"   
  
"Homemade waffles actually." Jack said waving a small paring knife in the air.   
"With fresh strawberries and whipped cream. He wiggled his eyebrows at her   
suggestively.   
  
Sam smiled as she sat down on a stool near the breakfast nook. "Sounds   
wonderful." She picked up the morning paper scanning for anything interesting to   
keep her occupied. Truthfully she wasn't all that hungry but she would make a   
gallant effort to try and eat some of the food being made for her.   
  
"So…" Jack began glancing furtively at Sam as he poured some more batter into the   
waffle iron. "How'd you feel about a little more company up here?"   
  
Sam looked up from the front page. "Jack?"   
  
Jack turned and gave her a somewhat nervous look. "I'd like to say for the record   
that it isn't entirely my idea."   
  
"Go on." Sam said crossing her arms across her chest.   
  
"See, the Doc has the next three days off and wanted to take Cassie to Southern   
California for a little vacation. Cas wanted to see Disneyland before she got "too old"   
to enjoy it and the Doc was looking forward to the sunshine."   
  
"But.." Sam began.   
  
"El Nino." Jack said simply as he pulled out the now cooked waffle and placed it with   
the others in the oven to warm. He took another moment to pour Sam a fresh cup   
of coffee and placed it on the counter in front of her. He then leaned over and gave   
her a quick kiss on lips as he sat down on a stool next to her.   
  
"Apparently Southern California is rather soggy right now. Record rains and cool   
temperatures. Since she and Cassie were going on a frequent flyer flight, CASSIE   
asked if they could go someplace else."   
  
"Cassie, huh?"   
  
"I swear to god Sam, Cassie asked if there were another place to go besides the wet   
pacific coast."   
  
"Uh-huh." Sam blew on her coffee and took a small sip. Nirvana. Daniel had   
definitely showed Jack the finer points to brewing a good cup of coffee.   
  
"And that's when Janet asked Cassie about coming up to the cabin." Sam just gave   
him a look and Jack rushed on before she could say anything. "You know how Cassie   
has always wanted to come up here. Heck, I was planning on using the kid at some   
point as a way to get you up here. But seeing as THAT'S not necessary any longer…"   
  
"So did Janet ask to bring Cassie up before or after you called her Jack O'Neill?"   
  
Uh oh. Maybe he wasn't as crafty as he thought- Sam was good.   
  
Jack looked at her sheepishly. "After." He admitted. Sam took another sip of the   
coffee and audibly sighed.   
  
"Jack, am I that much of a basket case that you need Janet's help?" Sam sounded   
hurt.   
  
"No!" Jack said forcibly setting down his coffee cup a little too hard. "You are NOT a   
basket case." He said adamantly. He placed both hands on Sam's knees. "But I AM   
worried about you Sam. When SG-1 gets cleared for our next mission, I want you at   
my side. But that's not going to happen until you start to come to terms with what   
happened on '415."   
  
"I HAVE come to terms with what happened on that god-forsaken planet!" Sam   
yelled standing up. "It was a fucking gang-bang Jack! With you doing all the   
banging and everyone else just drooling on the sidelines! I have NEVER been so   
mortified about anything in my entire life!" Sam suddenly realized she was   
shouting. Loudly. At the one guy who really didn't deserve to be shouted at. She   
quietly sat back down. "Never." She whispered.   
  
Jack did his best to swallow the large lump in his throat and not show how shaken   
Sam's words had made him. It was the first time she had shown anger and while   
logically Jack knew this was a good thing, inside he was cringing and already piling   
the blame heavily on himself.   
  
"Remember what Hammond said?" Jack said in a hoarse voice. He cleared his   
throat. "We won't be cleared for duty until we talk to someone and that's not going   
to happen unless we make the effort to actually see folks other than ourselves." He   
took one of Sam's slightly shaking hands in his own.   
  
"We will get through this Sam and you are probably the strongest individual I have   
EVER met. But we both could use a little help here. Janet offered and I accepted.   
Although I did say I needed to discuss it with you first." He looked at her   
expectantly with those big chocolate brown eyes of his. As if Sam honestly had a   
chance of saying no to him.   
  
"Ok." Sam whispered.   
  
"Janet and Cassie can come?" Sam nodded. Jack squeezed her hand. Sam looked   
at this man who cared for her so much through moist eyes. She leaned over and   
placed a tender kiss on his lips.   
  
"You mentioned breakfast?"   
  
"Coming right up m'lady!" Jack said standing up with an audible click of his knees.   
As if remembering something, Jack suddenly turned back around and grinned   
cheekily at Sam.   
  
"So how'd you feel about Danny coming up and joining this party as well?"   
  
Sam could do nothing but roll her eyes. "Wouldn't be a party without Daniel." With   
that she picked up her coffee and began to read about the latest Washington   
scandal.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Present   
  
"Sam!" Cassie said wrapping herself around Sam's waist. Sam bent down and   
hugged her favorite-orphaned alien back. She gave her a huge smile. "It's great to   
see you Cassie."   
  
"Casandra!" Her mother admonished kindly coming up behind the pair. "Give Sam   
some space to breathe now, ok?"   
  
"I'm fine Janet." Sam said standing up. Over Janet's head, Sam could see a very   
disorganized archaeologist approaching them. "Hey Daniel."   
  
"Sam! Please tell me they have decent coffee in this town." Daniel said somewhat   
breathlessly dropping his shoulder bag heavily on the ground.   
  
"He's been suffering from withdrawal symptoms for the last four hours." Janet   
whispered conspiriously. "I never quite realized the extent of his addiction before."   
Sam laughed out loud. "Somehow Janet, I doubt that."   
  
"Hey, I heard that. It wasn't my idea to leave so darn early."   
  
"Daniel, you were late, which is why we didn't have time to stop at Starbuck's before   
catching the flight." Daniel muttered something under his breath as he looked   
around hopefully for an espresso stand. Why couldn't Jack's cabin be in some place   
civilized, like say- Seattle?   
  
"Worry not Daniel, you have taught Jack well and a freshly brewed pot of Italian   
Roast is waiting for you back at the cabin."   
  
"Thank the non snake infested gods." Daniel said happily as he awkwardly picked up   
his bag using his left hand. "What are we waiting for? Let's head it out!"   
  
"Is he like this off-world?" Janet asked linking one of her arms through Sam's.   
  
"Jan, you have NO idea."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jack had indeed cooked up a feast in the 90 minutes that Sam had been gone.   
Daniel of course paid no mind to the freshly grilled steaks or potato salad and went   
straight for the aromatic beverage perched on the edge of the counter.   
  
"Just poured Daniel." Jack said smiling. Daniel was such a cliché when it came to   
coffee.   
  
"Thanks Jack." Daniel said blissfully breathing in the heady smell. Never did he so   
desire a second hand in order to bring the heavenly smelling liquid to his lips.   
**Why'd Janet have to be here! It's much easier to break a few 'Doctor's Orders'   
when the doctor in question isn't standing right behind you!** He groaned   
appreciatively as he took his first careful sip. Jack resisted the urge to cover Cassie's   
ears. Geesh Daniel- get a room!   
  
"Colonel Jack!"   
  
"Heya Cassie-o-pia!" Jack said swinging the not so small teenager in a small circle.   
Another couple of months tops and his child swinging days would be over.   
  
"Colonel, stop that!" Janet said absently going into doctor mode as Jack lowered the   
dizzy girl to the ground. "You still have some tender ribs and rough housing with an adolescent   
child is not…"   
  
"I am NOT a child." Cassie interrupted glaring at the adults present and hastily   
scrambling to her feet.   
  
Jack laughed. "I'll be good Doctor, promise." He offered Cassie a hand up. "And   
you are definitely not a child anymore Cass. Just remember that all perspective   
dates have to be approved by me, ok?" Cassie nodded trying not to blush.   
  
"Lunch is about to be served, but first I think everyone needs to see this great sign I   
have hanging over my front door…."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
tbc. 


	12. Walk in the woods

Chapter 12  
  
Author's Notes: I haven't thanked my beta reader in a long time and this story   
would just be a shadow of it's current state without her. Kath, stand up and take a   
bow!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cassie could scarcely sit through lunch she was so anxious to explore the area.   
Throughout the meal she would ask Jack questions about the lake and the   
surrounding area.   
  
"Done!" She declared setting down her fork and standing up. "Can I go now?"   
  
"Cassandra!" Janet Frasier said crossly. "Sit back down and wait for everyone else   
to finish." Janet was embarrassed. Cassie wasn't usually this rude (or quick) at   
home. She opened her mouth to say something more only to close it again in   
perplexity. All three members of SG-1 were smiling. Or rather trying hard NOT to   
smile.   
  
"Someone was to fill me in on the joke?" Janet asked.   
  
"Remind you of anyone?" Jack asked turning towards Sam.   
  
"Hmmm. Let me think? Teal'c perhaps?"   
  
"Very funny guys." Daniel said not enjoying himself so much anymore.   
  
Sam turned to Janet and Cassie and explained. "When Jack, Teal'c, and I go off-   
world with Daniel, he sometimes get a little, uh.. energetic about what he finds."   
  
"Danny goes nuts over rocks and buildings." The Colonel added. Seeing Daniel's   
look of annoyance he held up his hands to waive off any complaints and added, "In a   
good way I mean."   
  
"The Colonel often has to force him to sit with us in order to eat, which Daniel does.   
But often he'll eat as quickly as possible and then stand up and announce that he's   
done and would someone PLEASE escort him back to the work site."   
  
"I'll have you know that I haven't done anything like that in a good 6 months."   
Daniel said matter-of-factly.   
  
"You're forgetting last month so quickly Danny?"   
  
"What? I don't remember any gulping of food..."   
  
"No, but what about the evening I told you lights out and you continued to read?"   
  
"That's right!" Jack, that was dam..darn mean of you to do!" Daniel said wrinkling   
his nose. "And how'd you manage to sabotage my flashlight anyhow?"   
  
"Took out the batteries and replaced them with rocks while you were on watch."   
Jack said smugly. Daniel could do nothing but glare back at his best friend. One day   
Jack O'Neill...   
  
"Cool." Cassie said following the ping-pong conversation of her favorite team. "If   
you're comparing me to Daniel, than that is a compliment." Cassie said sweetly.   
"Everyone knows that Daniel is very clever and smart and I can only hope to emulate   
him one day."   
  
"Emulate?" Jack mouthed to Janet.   
  
"SAT word." Janet mouthed back before turning towards her daughter.   
  
"You're right honey, Daniel is very clever and if you study really hard, I bet you'll be   
just as smart." She lowered her voice slightly and added, "hopefully not as accident   
prone; but just as smart."   
  
"Hey.." Daniel began trying hard not to take it TOO personally. After all they WERE   
calling him smart. Before he could open his mouth for another retort Sam jumped   
in.   
  
"I've also finished Cass, so why don't I go on a walk around the area with you?"   
Both Janet and Jack frowned slightly. Sam hadn't eaten very much dinner.   
  
"You want any company?" Jack asked in what he hoped was a very nonchalant   
sounding voice. Sam of course saw right through it.   
  
"We'll be fine Jack." Sam said fixing him with a decidedly pointed stare. "Right,   
Cass?"   
  
"Absolutely Sam! I'll just get my coat!" And with that Cassie bounded up the stairs.   
  
"Pretty boring living with a 15 year old isn't it Doc?" Jack asked.   
  
"Oh yeah." Janet said helping herself to one of Jack's yet unopened beers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Cassie was having fun. Not only was the forest around the lake 'cool' but she was   
enjoying the one-on-one time spent with her second favorite person in the whole   
universe. The pair tramped over 100 year old logs and examined the various plants   
and small animals living in/on the trees.  
  
"The squirrels here look different." Cassie announced, suddenly stopping to a   
complete standstill.  
  
Sam took a moment to examine a squirrel frozen in fear just 10 feet away. She   
snapped her fingers in memory. "Their ears!" Cassie gave her a 'huh?' look. Sam   
smiled as she explained. "The further north you go on the planet the more extreme   
examples you can see of evolutionary adaptation. Towards the south, squirrels have   
quite rounded little ears. Where we live they are slightly pointed and up here they   
are EXTREMELY pointed. See?"  
  
Cassie nodded and then sat down on a log and burst out laughing. "Sam, who IS   
smarter? You or Daniel?"  
  
Sam sat down next to her and considered the question for a long moment. "I am   
pretty certain Daniel and I are quite similar in our IQ's, but we are both smart in   
very different ways Cass."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm just thinking about a question we had at school. If trapped on a   
desert island, who or what would you take with you. My class laughed at me when I   
blurted out SG-1 without thinking." Sam blanched a little at that admission. Cassie   
saw her face and quickly set her fears to rest.  
  
"I told everyone that was the name of the rescue team who found me in that   
abandoned house up in Toronto. Since I won't talk AT ALL about life before my 11th   
birthday, everyone is pretty certain I had an absolutely horrid childhood. So by   
mentioning Toronto, everyone just shut up."  
  
"I'm sorry you can't talk about the past with your friends Cass." Sam said putting   
her arm around the younger woman.  
  
"It's ok Sam. After four years, I'm kind of used to it." They sat in the forest for   
several long moments in comfortable silence.  
  
"Are you o.k. Sam?" Cass asked carefully, uncertainty lacing every word.  
  
Sam sighed. Of course Cassie had been told at least a little about what to expect.   
After all, the last Jan had heard, I was waking up in the middle of the night to either   
puke or scream. Not exactly healthy and something you should worn a child about.  
  
"I will be Cass." Sam said with more confidence than she felt. "What did your mom   
tell you?"  
  
"Just that SG-1 got hurt on a mission." She paused and then gave Sam a cheeky   
grin. "AGAIN. But that this time you and Colonel Jack needed a little more support   
from your friends in order to recover." Cassie turned to face Sam and took a deep   
breath.  
  
"Were you and the Colonel badly hurt Sam? I mean, you kinda don't look well, but it   
isn't like you're in a cast or hooked up to machines or anything. When I asked mom   
what happened she said she couldn't tell me." Cassie raised a hand haphazardly in   
the air. "Something about doctor/patient confidentiality."  
  
Sam didn't know what to say. Not that she would EVER tell Cass the truth, but she   
did deserve to know a little something more.  
  
"I'm ok physically Cass- it's just that something really bad happened to me   
psychologically on our last mission and I am having a hard time dealing with it.   
Which is stupid really because in actuality it boils down to extreme embarrassment   
and not much more."   
  
"Did that 'bad thing' also give you a bruised cheek?" Cassie was by no means   
stupid. She might not be Sam or Daniel's league but she was right up there with her   
mom as far as common sense and natural intelligence comes in.  
  
Sam rubbed her cheek absently. "Yeah." Again they lapsed into silence.  
  
"Did I ever tell you about my first few weeks at the new school here on Earth?" Sam   
nodded.   
  
"You didn't tell us a lot Cass, and we figured much of that had to do with the shock   
of being on a new planet with different customs. I remember you were excited the   
first couple of days and then quiet for a couple of weeks before bouncing back and   
talking non-stop about your teachers and friends."  
  
Cassie nodded, that sounded about right. "Did I ever mention Jeffrey?" Sam shook   
her head. Jeffrey? Who the hell was Jeffrey?  
  
"Those first few weeks were really tough, Sam and I think I tried harder than I would   
have normally because I didn't want to disappoint all of you."  
  
"Oh Cassie!" Sam said hugging the girl close. "You would NEVER disappoint us.   
Ever."  
  
"I know that NOW." Cass said with the arrogance of a young teenager. "But then, I   
wasn't so sure. So there I was in the 6th grade trying to make new friends. We   
didn't have anything like school playgrounds back on Hanka and so here on Earth, I   
could always be found playing on the bars at recess. I got quite good at doing penny   
drops and even..." Cassie lowered her voice "death drops."  
  
"Cassie! Those are dangerous!" Sam remembered watching her friends hanging   
from their knees from single bars 6 feet off the ground. They would swing   
themselves back and forth to gain momentum before releasing their legs and   
(hopefully) landing on their feet. The REAL gutsy ones would sit on the top of the   
bars and just fall back and do a partial somersault in the air before attempting to   
land on their feet. She shuddered at the memory.  
  
"No recesses anymore Sam, you can stop worrying." Cassie said grinning at her   
friend for a moment. She suddenly got more serious. "Most of the time all the girls   
played on the bars and the guys out in the sports fields. We never really gave them   
much notice and we were always flipping around in skirts and such.  
  
Well, thar first Friday at school happened to be my mom's birthday. Um, my real   
mom that is.. and I was missing her like crazy that morning." Sam gave her a look   
of concern and sadness. Cassie returned the look with a slight shrug and a look of   
"it's ok, I'm ok, so stop looking at me like I'm made of glass." Sam could relate to   
that feeling so she gestured at Cass to continue.  
  
"That day I wore a pair of-what did you call them? Knickers. I wore a pair of   
knickers my mother had made me for the year before. They were underneath my   
robe when you and the rest of SG-1 found me. They are really pretty Sam- lots of   
handmade lace and really soft fabric that shimmers and nearly changes color in the   
sunshine. There actually isn't anything like it here on Earth.  
  
So I was wearing these knickers and hanging upside down when a gang of boys   
decided to pay the upper playground a visit. They saw me hanging there with my   
kickers showing and totally lit into me for my funny underwear. Their ringleader was   
a guy named Jeffrey. He was the first bully I had ever met and I'm afraid he hurt   
my feelings quite a bit those first couple of weeks. I just wanted to curl up and   
disappear. He made fun of my knickers and called me names. And if that wasn't   
enough, he began to make fun of my mother when I had told him in a fit of anger   
that she had made them for me. For the next couple of weeks he would use any   
occasion at all to bring up my strange looking knickers and how I must have freaks   
for relatives." She paused as if to consider her words more carefully. "I wanted to   
hurt him Sam. I wanted to hurt him like he was hurting me. But I didn't know   
how." Cassie gave a sigh lost in the memories of a tortured little girl.  
  
"But then came gym class!" She said perking up. "To this day I do NOT understand   
the rationale behind teaching 12 year olds the finer skills of wrestling but that is   
what we were learning. The thing is, wrestling is actually very similar to a game I   
used to play with my father's brother's sons back home." Cass knew the word for   
cousins of course, but that wasn't what they were called back home, so she felt   
strange giving them the name 'cousin' here on earth.   
  
"I was really quite good at the game and would often beat my much older and   
stronger relatives. Never the less, I was quite surprised when the P.E. teacher   
teamed me up with Jeffrey. At first I was quite nervous and scared but then Jeffrey   
started in once again on my knickers and I just lost it."  
  
"Lost it?" Sam asked a little fearfully.  
  
"Yep, lost it. I had Jeff pinned to the mat in under 5 seconds. In a very painful   
position. He couldn't believe it and asked for a rematch. Again I beat him very   
quickly. This happened three times and in the end I had him pinned with the right   
side of his face pressed tightly into the mat and me on top of his back. And that's   
when I whispered to him that he was NEVER to mention my mother or the knickers   
ever again or I would kick his ass."  
  
"Oh no! Cassie, please tell me you didn't pick up that phrase from Jack!"  
  
"It might have been the t.v..." Sam just shook her head. Would he ever learn?  
  
"I then let him up and sat back and watched as he painfully got to his feet and eyed   
me wearily. The thing was Sam, he KNEW I was better than him in this. He KNEW   
that I could and WOULD kick his ass and yet I was 'letting him go.' Something he   
most definitely hadn't done with me."  
  
"Did it make you feel better?" Sam asked in a quiet voice. The story was eerily   
familiar.  
  
"Knowing I COULD embarrass and hurt him made all the difference Sam. Yes he   
hurt me earlier but knowing that I held all the power then somehow made everything   
ok again. That and I realized that the folks who were making fun of me weren't my   
friends. They weren't people I even respected so what the heck should I care if they   
thought me strange? By the end of the week I realized that I had a lot more friends   
than I had previously thought and that Jeffrey and his friends couldn't hurt me   
anymore."   
  
Sam sat stunned on the fallen log thinking about what Cass had said. Cassie looked   
apprehensive and was unsure why that story seemed to be affecting Sam so much.  
  
"You ready to head back?" Cass asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am." Sam said nodding to herself as she stood up and swiped the   
seat of her pants to get rid of the excess dirt and moss. They walked most of the 1   
1/2 miles in silence.  
  
"Thank you Cassie." Sam said sincerely as they approached Jack's cabin.  
  
"For what?" Cassie asked utterly perplexed.  
  
"For reminding me about what it means to be human."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
tbc. 


	13. chess games and bubble baths

Notes: I'm afraid my angsty inner child has decided to re-emerge. Worry not; I was   
able to temper the angst with humor.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 13   
  
The cabin was completely silent as Sam and Cassie made their way inside. It didn't   
take long to see why. Jack and Daniel sat deep in thought at the kitchen table   
staring at rather nice looking chessboard, while Janet sat curled in the corner of the   
couch reading a book.   
  
"This could be a Norman Rockwell painting." Sam mumbled under her breath.   
  
"Hi you two!" Janet said looking up from her book. "How was your walk?"   
  
"It was really great mom." Cassie said plopping down next to Janet. "Did you know   
northern squirrels have pointy ears?"   
  
Janet looked at Sam curiously and shook her head. "No, I can't say I ever knew that   
honey."   
  
Sam walked over to the kitchen table and stared down at the chess set. It looked to   
be a pretty evenly matched game. For all of Jack's self-deprecation, he was actually   
a pretty damn smart guy and REALLY good at strategy games. Which made sense   
really, after all he IS a Colonel in the United States Air Force.   
  
Jack nodded to himself as he took Daniel's rook. With luck, he'd be able to get the   
queen in just two more moves.   
  
"Hey Sam!" Jack said smiling as he stood up to stretch. They had been hunched   
over the board for nearly two hours now. Without even thinking he took a step   
towards her and casually leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Sam   
could feel the smile on his lips as he whispered into her ear, "If we make out in front   
of Daniel, I'll bet he'll lose his concentration." To Sam's astonishment she laughed.   
Both Daniel and Janet stared at her as if she had grown a second head.   
  
"I heard that." Daniel muttered, continuing to examine the board. "Considering the   
amount of flirting I have witnessed over the years, there isn't too much you two can   
do to distract me." He picked up his knight and smiled wickedly at Jack. "Check."   
  
"What?!" Jack quickly sat back down and began cursing under his breath. How   
could he have missed that??"   
  
Sam smiled as she absently touched her lips. Jack had just kissed her. And she felt   
OK about that. It just felt so normal. Perhaps everything could just go back to the   
way it was. Before. Unfortunately just thinking about that planet and the khans   
caused Sam's stomach to turn in a most unsettling manner. *Or maybe not.*   
  
"Do I have time to take a bath before dinner?" Sam asked, directing her question at   
the chessboard as both Jack and Daniel seemed to only have eyes for black and   
white squares at the moment.   
  
"Yup." Jack said still looking at the board. A few months ago Jack would have   
teased Sam relentlessly about her fondness for baths, but now he was used to it.   
Who would have thought that Dr. Major Samantha Carter loved nothing more than a   
nice long soak? He had been so surprised that first time they had gone home   
together after a mission. No sooner had they walked through the front door, than   
Sam had announced she was taking a bath. Apparently she adored baths. And as   
subsequent research had proven, she wasn't above sharing them with others either.   
Jack shook his head. * Focus O'Neill. Focus.*   
  
"I think there's some of that bubble stuff you like under the sink." Jack yelled as   
Sam headed up the stairs. Sam was just glad her back was turned away from her   
friends. It was one thing for everyone to know she took baths, quite another to   
know that she likes bubbles as well.   
  
  
Sam had sat in the bathtub for nearly 40 minutes thinking about what Cassie had   
said. Thinking about the mission and Jack and the perverted Goa'ulds that had   
caused all this in the first place. She was both relaxed and agitated all at the same   
time. She sighed as she pulled the plug on the bath and stepped onto the cold tiled   
floor. Jack really needed a bathmat.   
  
Sam had just finished putting on a pair of sweatpants when she heard the tentative   
knock on the door. Quickly she donned a tank top. "Almost done." She yelled.   
  
"Sam? Can I come in?" Janet asked. Sam took a quick glance at herself in the   
partially fogged mirror. She still looked like shit. Sighing she opened the door.   
  
"Jan, do you have to play doctor here as well?" Sam asked peevishly as she sat   
down on the toilet seat. She wasn't surprised to see her friend carrying a rather   
large bag over her shoulder. A doctor's bag no doubt.   
  
"Sorry Sam." Janet said closing the door behind her. "If it makes you feel any   
better, I did the same thing to the Colonel before I allowed him to start the chess   
match with Daniel."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Janet nodded. "Really." Janet sat on the edge of the bathtub and opened up the bag   
she was carrying. She pulled out a blood pressure cuff and a rather heavy looking   
rectangular object. She set it down on the ground with an audible 'klunk.'   
  
"Janet you didn't." Sam said in amazement.   
  
"Yep. Might as well get it over with Sam." Sam stood up shaking her head in   
disbelief. Janet had brought a bloody scale up to the cabin. A scale! It was quite   
compact with just enough space for Sam to place her feet. She looked down but was   
unable to read the numbers. Maybe this scale was invented for annoying doctors   
who made house calls.   
  
Janet sighed as she jotted down the number. "Well, it IS better than I had   
imagined, but not good enough if you ask me." Sam just rolled her eyes as she   
stepped of the scale and sat back down on the closed toilet seat.   
  
"You're at 137 Sam. That's 1 pound less than 3 days ago and 3 pounds less than   
when you left on that mission 5 days ago." Janet said putting her hand on Sam's   
knee.   
  
"When you joined the SGC Sam, you weighed 145 pounds. Which is the perfect   
weight for a woman of your height with medium sized bones and good muscularity.   
You're supposed to GAIN weight as you get older Sam, not lose it!"   
  
"It's not like I'm losing it on purpose Jan." Sam said sullenly stepping off the scale.   
  
"I know Sam. It's just that ever since.." Janet paused. "Edora, we have never been   
able to get you back to your optimum weight.   
  
"I am NOT that thin Jan."   
  
"No Sam, you aren't. Thank god. And if I have any say in the matter, you never will   
be again. Sam, you dropped 15 pounds in 3 months. Hell, if the Colonel hadn't   
come home when he did, I was about ready to poke you with a glucose drip and   
force feed you Ensure until you gained weight!"   
  
"But he DID come home."   
  
"Yes, he did. And it still took you nearly 6 months to get back up to 140 pounds.   
And that seems to be where you hover these days."   
  
"So? 140 is within acceptable limits."   
  
"You're right. It is. But I know you Sam, and I also know why you don't eat."   
  
"You know nothing Janet!" Sam yelled standing up angrily. "You have no idea what   
It's like being in the field and fighting for your life and the life of this planet on a near   
weekly basis. You have no idea what it's like to have a Goa'uld in your body or a   
ribbon device pressed against your head!" Sam was nearly crying now.   
  
"You have no idea what it's like to have 200 year old snakes pawing at you and   
touching you intimately.." Tears were running down Sam's face as she lost the   
battle to quell the nausea forming in her stomach. "Dammit!" She hissed as once   
again her body betrayed her and she doubled over in pain as a violent heave leapt   
through her throat. Quickly she yanked up the toilet seat as she retched loudly into   
the toilet. Sam felt like she was on fire as she shook her head slightly, trying to   
rid her body of what little remained within. Having only eaten a light lunch, there   
was little left to bring up except bitter tasting bile. She heaved several more   
times before her stomach finally quelled.   
  
"Dammit." Sam whispered in tears as she closed the toilet seat. Silently she flushed   
the toilet and rinsed out her mouth before sinking heavily to the ground.   
  
Janet squatted down next to her and gently rubbed her back. "You OK?" she   
whispered.   
  
"Do I LOOK ok Janet?" Sam said glancing up at her friend. Janet was prevented   
from answering by a knock on the door.   
  
"Sam? You ok?" Sam started crying again silently. Jack sounded so worried and   
concerned about her! How could he possibly trust her in the field again when it   
seemed all she did these days was cry and throw up?   
  
"She'll be all right Colonel." Janet Frasier answered calmly as she tried to console   
her best friend.   
  
"Should I come in Doc?" Jack asked in a worried voice.   
  
"No, we'll be fine Colonel. We'll both be down for dinner in a little bit, ok?"   
  
"Ok." Jack said placing his fingertips lightly on the bathroom door. He took a step   
away before turning around and leaning his head onto the frame. "I love you Sam."   
He whispered. Moments later he was heading down the stairs.   
  
In the bathroom Sam continued to cry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
tbc. Sniff. 


	14. Something Sam can't fix

Author's Notes: Just a short one guys but I think it needed to be said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Dammit Janet, this doesn't make any sense!" Sam said angrily wiping her eyes. "I   
was doing fine. I had a damn nice day and a really good talk with Cassie that I   
actually think HELPED!" She stood up and began pacing around the small bathroom.  
  
"Contrary to what you just heard, I love my job and really and truly understand that   
occasionally I am going to get knocked around. Goa'ulds, ribbon devices, impossible   
situations that we manage to walk away from—this is my life Janet and I wouldn't   
have it any other way."  
  
"So why the hell did I just throw up. AGAIN!" Sam hit the side of the wall angrily   
with her open palm.  
  
"Sam, beating the hell out of a wall isn't going to help matters."  
  
"Well then what is Janet?" Sam said turning to face her friend. "What is going to   
help? I am so sick and tired of feeling this way! It just isn't… " Sam paused   
carefully considering her words. It just isn't me."  
  
"Time." Janet said simply. Sam let her feelings known on the matter by snorting.  
  
"Sam, whether YOU want to be believe it or not, what happened on '415 was damn   
traumatic. Pretending you can make it all better in the span of 5 days isn't going to   
happen." Janet took a deep breath and looked her friend straight in the eye.  
  
"From what I can see, you seem to make yourself sick when you think about the   
khans right?"  
  
Sam's stomach gave a disquieting lurch at the words. "Right."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?!" Janet, isn't that what you are supposed to tell me!"  
  
"So I'm asking you. Why Sam?"  
  
"Why do I get nauseous every time I think about that damn planet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because it was horrible ok?! Because I had by far the WORST 'gate experience   
EVER and there isn't a way to make it go away. And I just can't fix it and make it go   
away."  
  
"Fix it?" Janet asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Sam said softly.  
  
"How would you fix it Sam?"   
  
"Besides building a time machine and changing the past?" Sam said running a hand   
through her hair and sitting back down on the toilet.  
  
"I would go back to that place and kick their collective asses."  
  
"How?" Janet asked.   
  
Sam laughed without humor. "If you had asked me that yesterday I would have told   
you that if I ever saw Temur again I would calmly walk up to him, slit his throat and   
then sit down a few feet away and watch him bleed to death. And I would have   
enjoyed it Janet." Sam said shuddering at the thought.  
  
"But now?"   
  
Sam let out a shaky breath. "Now I think that's something HE would do. Murder   
isn't really my thing."  
  
"So what would you do Sam?"  
  
"I don't know Janet." Sam said suddenly incredibly tired. "But I sure as hell would   
like to find out."  
  
"Sam, I'm a medical doctor and don't pretend to know much about psychology. But   
I have a funny feeling this last mission of yours was the first that went awry that you   
just couldn't fix." Janet held up a hand as Sam started to protest.  
  
"Sure you've had missions that have fallen apart and gone horribly wrong but always   
there were mitigating circumstances. Others were ultimately responsible or there   
were mitigating circumstances. And these circumstances never revolved around you   
in such a manner. This is what you can't fix Sam. And this is what you need to   
accept." Janet gave her friend one last slap on the knee as she stood up.   
  
"The boys are definitely cooking something wonderful downstairs don't you think?"  
  
Sam sniffed the air uncertainly and had to agree- something smelled delicious.  
  
"Let's go eat Sam. And afterwards, I'd like you to take a light sedative and get some   
sleep, ok?"  
  
"Will it keep the nightmares away?" Sam asked plainly standing up beside her   
friend. Enough with this weak woman shit. Sam wanted to move on.  
  
"No, but I think you have what it takes to keep them away Sam." And with that   
Janet opened the door and headed down the stairs. Sam stared at her retreating   
figure for several long seconds before following her down. Maybe she was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc. And yeah- I think we HAVE had enough Sam angst. I'm moving on- promise. 


	15. Jack does some rooftop pondering

Chapter 15  
  
Jack sat on the rooftop deck silently drinking a beer and staring at the stars. Sam   
had quietly headed up to the bedroom after dinner with the intention of reading for a   
bit before going to bed. Jack had checked on her a half hour later and she was out   
like a light. He hoped whatever meds Janet had given her were good ones. If his   
memory served, the little blue ones were quite good. Kept the nightmares at bay as   
well.  
  
He took another swig of beer as he heard the telltale noises of Daniel trying to climb   
the ladder in the dark. He smiled slightly in the darkness and made a mental note to   
stash a pair of night vision goggles in Daniel's bag the next time they went off world.   
Quiet was something Daniel was most definitely NOT.  
  
"Daniel." Jack said tipping his beer in his friend's direction as he watched the   
darkened form maneuvering up the ladder. Suddenly Jack remembered Daniel's   
banged up shoulder and quickly got up out of his chair and ran to help his friend.  
  
"Thanks Jack!" Daniel said breathlessly accepting Jack's offered hand. "You know   
they have this wonderful new invention called 'handrails'…."  
  
"Maybe next year." Jack said with a smile. "Danny, what are you doing climbing up   
here with only one good arm? Does Doc know where you are?"  
  
"Geeze Jack, you'd think I was 10 years old or something." Daniel said reaching into   
his coat pockets and pulling out two cold bottles of beer. Aha! THAT was what was   
making so much noise.   
  
"You didn't tell her." Jack said smugly accepting one of the offered beers.  
  
"I snuck out while she was tucking Cassie in."  
  
"Very sneaky Dr. Jackson. Thanks for the beer!" Jack said finishing his current beer   
in one last gulp. "I was just thinking about getting another." Popping the bottle   
open, Jack motioned for Daniel to take a seat.  
  
"These things safe?" Daniel asked dubiously lowering himself onto the mesh seat.  
  
"They're just lawn chairs Danny."  
  
"FLIMSY lawn chairs." Daniel corrected.   
  
"Sam still sleeping?" He had been on the roof for over an hour and knew his friends   
would be checking on her in his absence.   
  
"Out like a light." Daniel said struggling to twist off the cap of his beer. Jack handed   
him his beer and efficiently popped the cap off the second one before taking a swig.  
  
"Show off." Daniel muttered taking a sip of his own beer. They sat in comfortable   
silence staring at the stars.  
  
"Sam says only about ¼ of the planets we've visited are visible from Earth." Jack   
said idly looking up at the dazzling array of stars. Sensing Daniel about to object,   
Jack quickly corrected himself. "1/4 of the planet's STARS are visible from Earth.   
I'm not a complete idiot y'know." Jack said taking another large swallow of beer.  
  
"Actually Jack, you're one of the smartest guys I know." Daniel said with complete   
sincerity.  
  
"Puh-leeze Daniel! I'm the guy who has been known to nod off during a mission   
briefing due to my inability to follow what you or Carter are saying!"  
  
"Not THAT kind of smart Jack." Daniel said with a grin. "You find our briefings   
boring?"  
  
"Not boring so much as.. well, yes. Sometimes they are mind-numbingly boring.   
There. Happy?" Jack took another drink before turning back to Daniel. "Wait! You   
just said I was smart."  
  
"Yep." Daniel couldn't help but smile again. "Cass, was telling me about playing   
"What Would You Do" scenarios with her class last week. Apparently she let it slip   
out that if she were trapped on a desert island she'd want to have SG-1 with her.   
She quickly recovered with some silly explanation as to what SG-1 stood for, but that   
got me to thinking."   
  
"You? Think? Shocking!"  
  
"ANYWAY, that got me to thinking about possible scenarios and what I might want   
with me. Be it a camera that would never break or get ruined when the unexpected   
monsoon hits, or boots that would never leak. But each time I thought of some   
fantastical contraption, I would of course have to think of the scenario that would   
require the need for the said contraption. And that would inevitably bring me back   
to some of SG-1's most memorable missions."  
  
"Definitely had a few of those."  
  
"Exactly. And that's when I realized that my answer to the 'What would you bring   
with you?' would be nearly the same as Cassie's. So while I would love to have all of   
SG-1 with me if ever I got into trouble…"  
  
"You? Trouble?"   
  
Daniel continued without missing a beat. "I'd have to say if there was only one   
person I could take with me, it would be you Jack."  
  
"Daniel, that's ridiculous!" Jack said angrily finishing off his beer. "Yeah, I might be   
ok at some stuff, but it's Carter that can 'MacGyver' just about anything electrical   
and Teal'c's way better at fighting multiples Jaffas. Hell, all I seem to do these days   
is get all you guys into trouble." Jack was feeling very sorry for himself at the   
moment.  
  
"Bullshit Jack! You are always the one that keeps us alive and clear-headed when   
the shit hits the fan. It's always you Jack."  
  
Jack laughed bitterly. "Yep. And it's usually me that gets us into the messes in the   
first place."  
  
"Is that what you think happened on '415 Jack?"  
  
**Shit. Jack had almost forgotten why Daniel must have come out here. To talk.   
About that damned mission. Shit.**  
  
"Yes Daniel I do." Jack said very slowly looking at his friend with deadly serious   
eyes.  
  
Daniel sighed audibly and set down his beer. "Jack, what could you have possibly   
done different?"  
  
"Turned around as soon as Teal'c and Carter mentioned feeling 'off'."  
  
"That wasn't a good enough reason to scrub a mission and you know it. So I'm   
asking you Jack, what could you have possibly done different?"  
  
"We shouldn't have been captured so easily."  
  
"Jack, we must have entered at least 50 temples EXACTLY like we did last week. 9   
times out of 10 it works just fine. Teal'c's there to fend off any bad guys coming at   
us from the outside and you and Sam surround me like a pack of mamma wolves,   
ready to shoot anything that moves. This is what we do and this is what works."  
  
"It didn't work last week, now did it Danny?   
  
"No it didn't Jack. But thinking it was your fault is ridiculous. Because it wasn't.   
They literally came at us through the walls! It was completely unexpected and it's   
NOT YOUR FAULT!  
  
"Are you finished?" Jack asked in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Probably not." Daniel said in a resigned voice. "But go ahead and rebut."  
  
Jack stood up abruptly and began pacing around the small roof. "I am a Colonel in   
the United States Air force and the Commanding Officer of SG-1, Daniel. This is who   
I am and what I do. I am TRAINED to handle the unexpected and it is my JOB to   
make sure nothing bad happens to those under me. Daniel, It IS my responsibility   
when the shit hits the fan." Jack stopped pacing and stared out onto the darkened   
forest. "It is my fault Sam is so traumatized." His voice was barely above a whisper   
and filled with self-loathing.  
  
Daniel stood up and walked over to his friend, desperately wanting to give him a   
hug, but knowing Jack wouldn't. He took another step closer to Jack and reached   
out his arm to give his friend a gently squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
"Whether you believe it or not Jack, it wasn't your fault. From what I was told, you   
actually saved my life. The decision you and Sam made- well it probably saved all   
our lives. I sincerely doubt they would have let us go had you not agreed. Most   
likely they would have kept Sam for a little while, but the rest of us were definitely   
expendable. And as horrible as it must have been for Sam, she at least had you   
there." Jack stiffened noticeably at Daniel's last words.  
  
"Yes Jack, your being there definitely helped Sam and this is something you have   
just got to believe. Can you imagine how much worse it would have been had she   
been…" Daniel licked his lips and tried to swallow the dryness in his mouth. "How   
much worse it would have been had she been forced to be with me or Teal'c?"   
  
Daniel laughed self-depreciatively without humor. "Hell Jack, you would have two   
very screwed up members of your team to deal with. Three, if we counted you. And   
most likely you would have been just as messed up as me or Sam."  
  
"Jack, no one is saying that what happened to you and Sam wasn't an utterly   
horrible, humiliating experience. But all of us made it home and given time, all of us   
are going to be fine. We've been through worse Jack, and you know it."  
  
"Sam hasn't." Jack whispered.  
  
"Yes Jack, Sam has." Jack whipped his head around faster than Daniel could have   
thought possible.  
  
"Explain." There was that deadly black ops stare again. Scary thing, really.  
  
"I guarantee that if you were to ask Sam to list some of her worst memories   
associated with the Stargate program, the things that really affected her in the most   
detrimental way- she'd list things like the sitting helplessly back at the SGC while   
you and Teal'c were trapped in that glider and running out of air, or one of my   
*many* supposed deaths. Or maybe those horrible three months while you were on   
Edora. THESE are what Sam fears.   
  
I'm not saying that being sexually assaulted by Goa'ulds is ever going to be an easy   
memory for Sam. But she is a hell of a lot stronger than this Jack, and she will get   
over it." Both men stood staring out over the edge of the roof for several long   
moments.  
  
Jack shook his head slightly as he turned around to face his friend. "When did you   
get to be so smart Daniel?"  
  
"I learned from the best Jack." Daniel said with a soft smile. "I learned from the   
best."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After helping Daniel back down the ladder and promising he would head back inside   
soon, Jack surreptitiously grabbed himself another beer and headed back up to the   
deck. He still had a spot of thinking to do.  
  
Logically he knew that Daniel was right. Well, mostly right. But he also knew that   
he WAS ultimately responsible for Sam's condition. A condition he really needed to   
know more about if he was going to try and help her.  
  
Jack heard the sound of a woman's soft swearing and looked down to see on Dr.   
Janet Fraiser climbing up the ladder. **A regular Grand Central tonight.**   
  
"Handrails would be nice Colonel." Janet said as she climbed over the last step.  
  
"So I hear. What brings you up to my neck of the woods Doc?"  
  
"Just wanted to see the stars Sir."  
  
"Ah-ah-ah! No ranks, remember? Cut the Sir Doc."  
  
"Habit." Janet said succinctly popping off the top of a beer she had brought with her.   
Seeing Jack's fallen face, she reached into her coat pocket and with a flourish pulled   
out another one.  
  
"Sweet!" Jack said happily accepting the gift. "A guy could get used to this."  
  
Together they sat down in Jack's rooftop lawn chairs and looked out onto the night   
sky.  
  
"Sam?" Jack asked not needing to explain what he meant.  
  
"Still sleeping peacefully. She should be out cold until morning."  
  
"Did ya give her the blue ones?" Janet looked at him curiously. "Yes I did actually.   
Why?"  
  
"Good for keeping the nightmares away." Jack said simply. Janet nodded her head.   
Yes, that was indeed a side effect of the narcotic.  
  
Jack took another large swallow of his beer and let out a sigh. "Janet, I know all   
about doctor-patient confidentiality but can you at least tell me if Sam is going to be   
ok?"  
  
"She's going to be ok Jack." Janet said gently giving Jack's free hand a light   
squeeze.  
  
"She's not pregnant is she?" Jack asked very quickly in a rush of words. Janet   
laughed. Had this been on Jack's mind all this time? Mentally Janet clicked off the   
symptoms Sam had been exhibiting this last week. Nassau, emotional outbursts—no   
wonder the Colonel had been concerned!   
  
"No Jack, Sam is most definitely not pregnant. My god, even if it wasn't required for   
all women serving on SG teams to be on birth control, I would have made certain   
Sam was taking something as soon as you both got together! Judging from the   
number of UTI's Sam has had in the last couple of months, the two of you are still   
trying to make up for lost time."  
  
Although Jack O'Neill seldom blushed, he was very grateful for the cover of darkness.   
He had been worried the first time Sam had gotten a urinary tract infection and had   
felt rather abashed when told it was due the two of them having sex so frequently.   
Not that it seemed to faze Sam much. She viewed off-world missions as a chance to   
take some antibiotics and conserve her strength. She had used those exact words.   
Conserve Her Strength. Causing Jack to re-evaluate many of his previous   
misconceptions about Sam. He had always imagined her as the gentle lover, (which   
of course she could be) but hardly ever as the little nymphomaniac that she loved to   
play. Yeah, he and Carter did indeed like playing in the bedroom. And the living   
room. And the..  
  
He shook his head in an attempt to dispel the (pleasant) images. Sam was still   
dealing with the events of P2X-415 and his fantasies weren't helping matters.  
  
"Not pregnant then? Well that's good. I guess." Jack took another sip of his beer.   
"So what happened upstairs Janet?"  
  
"Now we're approaching the thorny Doctor/Patient confidentially issue Colonel."   
Janet said shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Let's just say that I sorta forced Sam   
to face something and she initially didn't like the idea." Seeing Jack frown, Janet   
quickly continued.  
  
"I honestly think Sam is going to come through this ok Jack. I really do. What I   
need to know as both your friend and doctor is if YOU are."  
  
"Me?" Jack said angrily. "What are you talking about Doc? I'm not the one barfing   
up a lung every time someone mentions Chinese food."  
  
"Colonel," Janet held up her hand to prevent Jack from correcting her. "Colonel, I   
know you feel responsible for all the accidents that occur under your command off   
world. You wouldn't be a good solider and commanding officer if you didn't. BUT   
you shouldn't wallow in this guilt you have."  
  
"I do not wallow." Jack replied petulantly.  
  
"Ask yourself what you would have said to Daniel if he had to go through what you   
did," Janet held up a hand to prevent Jack from interrupting. "If Daniel had to do   
what you did on '415 with another woman. Not Sam Jack, but a different woman, a   
woman that you yourself only considered a valued member of the team. Obviously   
Daniel would have done whatever needed to be done to save his team. And knowing   
the way our SG teams operate, this mystery woman would have felt exactly the   
same way. They would have done what was required of them and headed on home.   
And Daniel would be the one feeling incredibly guilty for 'forcing' himself on his   
teammate. Perhaps on a woman he considered his friend. What would you have   
told him Jack?"  
  
Jack sat in silence. He had actually never considered this particular scenario. Most   
of the times he would get stuck at the notion of Sam with Daniel and feel sick   
himself.  
  
"Colonel? What would you have said to Daniel?"   
  
In a paper-dry voice Jack finally answered. "That it wasn't his fault and he had   
nothing to feel guilty about. He had saved the team."  
  
"Counsel thyself Colonel." Janet said exhaling deeply and standing up. "The sex was   
consensual Jack, I do NOT want you thinking in terms of rape ok?"  
  
"It felt like rape Janet." Jack said gripping his bottle of beer tightly.  
  
"But it wasn't. And at some point you need to talk to Sam about this. You are   
blaming yourself, and Sam is blaming the Goa'ulds. Sam's viewpoint is actually the   
more healthier, Sir. You both have some rotten memories of '415. As a Doctor, I   
recommend making new memories as soon as possible.   
  
"But what if I hurt her again?" Jack asked staring up at the diminutive doctor.  
  
"YOU never hurt her Jack. Remember that. Accept that. And just love Sam in the   
best way you know how Sir."  
  
Jack sighed and stood up himself. "Why is it that I can get everyone else to drop the   
rank thing except you?"  
  
"Because while I may be able to drop the Major part of my title, I will always be your   
Doctor Jack. And acting as that doctor, I can call you whatever the hell I want."   
Seeing Jack's eyebrows rise in a perfect Teal's impression, Janet quickly added on an   
official "Sir." One beer and Janet was mouthing off to a superior officer. Luckily it   
was the one superior officer who couldn't really give a damn.  
  
"Goodnight Doctor." Jack said formally as he began descending the ladder. Enough talk!   
Jack wanted nothing more right now than to curl up next to the woman he loved and sleep.  
  
"Pleasant dreams Sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc. There! Let me know if my version of Jack angst worked. 


	16. back in the saddle again

Chapter 16  
  
The klaxons blared noisily across the base as Sergeant Siler verified the signal.  
  
"It's SG-1 Sir!" Siler said happily.  
  
"Right on time." General Hammond murmured sounding quite relieved..  
  
It had been two weeks since the fateful trip to P2X-415 and SG-1 were just returning   
from their first post-khan off-world mission. They had been gone for exactly 24   
hours. General Hammond couldn't help but smile as he saw all four members of SG-  
1 walk through the Stargate. Not a visible injury among them. Visible being the key   
word here; they were quite muddy. Daniel was attempting to clean it off his glasses   
but was failing miserably.   
  
"Welcome home SG-1." Hammond said through a microphone from the Control   
Room. "Try not to clog all the showers this time ok? Debriefing in 90 minutes."   
Jack gave the General a sloppy salute and walked down the ramp.  
  
"I believe it is the guys' turn to use the shower first Major." Jack said with a twinkle   
in his eye.  
  
"At least its just mud Sir." Sam replied trying to not think about the half pound of   
the stuff currently dwelling in her trousers. "Enjoy your showers." And with that   
Sam walked out of the embarkation room and towards her room. Jack frowned   
slightly as he watched her go. He sure missed the old Carter sass. Hell, he missed a   
lot of things that had been taken away since that damned mission to '415.  
  
"Jack.." Daniel began as his eyes followed Sam as she slowly walked out of the   
room.  
  
"Not now Danny, ok?" Jack said with a sigh. He knew what his friend was going to   
say- he was still worried about Sam. In all honesty, Jack really believed things were   
getting better. The last two days at the cabin with Janet, Daniel and Cassie had   
been really relaxing and Sam hadn't had a single nightmare since. Although she still   
wasn't eating too well, it was most likely due to over-work and NOT psychological   
reasons. Although wasn't working all the time a defense mechanism AGAINST   
having to deal with psychological stuff? Jack's head hurt trying to make sense of all   
the head mumbo-jumbo he'd read up on.   
  
All he knew was that the two of them had actually had fun driving back from the   
cabin and the last five days or so had been relatively uneventful. Sure, Sam was still   
a little quieter than normal and more pensive, but she did seem to be dealing with   
the events of '415. Not that she and Jack had talked a lot about it together. One of   
these days they'd need too- Jack knew this- but for the time being, talking with   
friends seemed to be helping. And Jack still believed things would be fine despite   
the rather shaky mission they had come back from. Jack had a funny feeling he was   
to blame for some of her apprehension, but he still believed he had made the right   
call with the tents.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Excuse me?" Daniel asked struggling with his tent poles. For the umpteenth time   
he wished they could just bring a simple Northface tent and leave these damn   
military ones at home.  
  
"You heard me Daniel. Tonight it's you and Teal'c. Carter and I will share the   
second tent."   
  
Since he and Sam had gotten together, Jack always had Sam bunk up with either   
Teal'c or Daniel. The team didn't use tents very often, but when they did Jack felt it   
might be for the best if he and Sam didn't share an enclosed space. It would be too   
easy to roll over and snuggle. Or heaven forbid- do something worse (better)! Sam   
had understood this decision and though they laughed about it at home and even   
made fun of it off-world, ("Hands off my girlfriend tonight Dr. Jackson.") both   
understood the necessity of the decision. A decision that Jack was now altering   
without first talking it over with his most significant other (not to mention 2IC).  
  
He could feel Sam's eyes burrowing into the back of his skull but surprisingly she   
held her tongue. Jack sighed again. The "old" Sam would have lit into him instantly.  
  
"Carter, you have first watch- then Teal'c and Daniel. I'll take last." In the firelight   
Jack saw Teal'c and Daniel nod. Sam just got up to pour herself a cup of coffee.   
Yep- she had heard.  
  
One by one the guys turned in for bed with Jack heading towards the tent last. Right   
as he opened the flap of their tent Sam grabbed hold of his shoulder.  
  
"Stop coddling me Jack." She whispered angrily.  
  
"Jack, huh?" Sam just glared at him.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know you are." Jack said simply.  
  
"So why the tent thing?" In the firelight Jack couldn't help but notice how thin Sam   
still appeared. She hadn't lost any more weight, but she hadn't gained those last 4   
pounds back either. She still forgot to eat while at work and working was the one   
thing Major Samantha Carter seemed to be doing with gusto these days.  
  
"Sam, this world appears uninhabited and we'll be hitting Daniel's temple first thing   
in the morning. The guys know we sleep together and I didn't think it would kill us   
to share a tent this one time." He didn't have to say the unspoken- it wasn't like   
anything was going to happen- they hadn't had sex since P2X-415. Jack had   
thought a lot about what Janet had said back at the cabin, but he just hadn't done   
anything about it yet. And judging from Sam's mood, this wouldn't change anytime   
soon.   
  
"And the real reason Colonel?" Sam whispered angrily putting a hand on her hip.  
  
Jack's eyes flared. "Dammit Sam, did you ever think for a moment maybe I did it for   
me? This is my first off-world mission since that damn planet as well. Maybe I don't   
want to wake up screaming in the middle of the night only to find a freaked out   
Daniel by my side. Maybe Major Carter, I did it for me!" And with that Jack stepped   
into the tent and closed the flap.  
  
Sam felt horrible and blinked her eyes furiously in an attempt to hold back the tears.   
Maybe Jack HAD switched tents for that very reason. Then again, maybe not. Either   
way, he deserved an apology. Sam promised herself she would apologize first thing   
in the morning. Sighing heavily she stood up and made her way back to her watch   
spot. She felt much better 45 minutes later as she heard Jack's soft snoring coming   
through the tent walls. He really wasn't waiting up for her. Or watching her back.   
He trusted her to keep watch and that made her feel much better. Two hours later   
Teal'c relieved her and she headed to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel had sat through a rather boring two hours of watch. Boring being a very good   
thing when off-world. He looked at his watch and then glanced at Jack and Sam's   
tent. 'All quiet on the western front' he thought *Sorry Jack, domestic bliss is going   
to end 'cause it's your turn to take watch*. Daniel stood up and stretched as he   
made his way over to the tent to wake Jack. And that's when he heard it- faint   
mumbling and the sound of someone thrashing about in a sleeping bag. Within   
moments the voice became more distinct and Daniel could hear the terror and pain   
in Sam's voice as she asked her ghostly terror not to come any closer. Suddenly she   
screamed, something Daniel had only heard once or twice coming from Sam. He   
hoped he would never hear it again.  
  
Almost before the scream had left her throat Daniel heard Jack at her side. He could   
tell that Jack must have been holding Sam tightly against his body as Sam's voice   
became more muffled. Daniel swiped at his eyes as he quickly withdrew back   
towards the fire. He really didn't want to know the details and was awfully glad Jack   
had changed the tent assignments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam lay sobbing and shaking in Jack's arms trying to get out the words to describe   
the horrible scene her subconscious had created for her. It was the first nightmare   
in nearly two weeks and it surprised Sam in its intensity. Jack held her tightly and   
stroked her hair as he tried to talk her way out of the dream. Murmuring words of   
encouragement and love Jack was slowly able to get her back to sleep. He continued   
to hold her for another 15 minutes before carefully unclenching her hands from his t-  
shirt and wrapping her back up in the sleeping bag. As quietly as possible he got out   
of the tent. On the horizon a vague pink glow could be seen.  
  
"Thanks Daniel." Jack said gruffly pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"It's just coffee Jack."   
  
"You know what I mean." They sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
"Is she going to be ok Jack?"  
  
"I think so Daniel. I really do." He could see that Daniel still looked a bit skeptical.   
Jack turned to face his friend. "It's her first night back in the field Daniel. This was   
bound to happen. My first night back in the service after Iraq was horrible." Jack   
pointed a finger in Daniel's face. "And YOUR first night on a desert planet after   
Sha're was taken wasn't a picnic either."  
  
"Really?" Daniel asked with genuine confusion. "I don't remember. I mean, I   
remember OTHER nights but…"  
  
"Nope. And odds are Sam won't either. That's the way these things work. Betcha a   
pitcher at O'Malleys she won't have one tomorrow." Jack gave his friend a gentle   
cuff on his shoulder. "Go to sleep Daniel- there's still an hour and a half left."  
  
Daniel laughed shakily. "As if I could sleep after that scream Jack." Jack nodded   
knowingly. "At least try."  
  
Jack had been right though. Sam had no memory of her nightmare although she   
was curious as to why the tent was in such a state of disarray when she awoke the   
next morning. She did however remember to apologize to Jack for being rude the   
day before.   
  
***END FLASHBACK**  
  
Jack placed a hand on his friend's muddy shoulder. "Let's go get clean, shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc. I know there aren't a lot of details for this mission. Quite honestly, I didn't   
want to be lynched before I got a chance to get to the GOOD stuff. Next up is a little   
visit from Jacob…. 


	17. The Tok'ra want us to WHAT?

Chapter 17   
  
"General?" Jack said knocking lightly on the door.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Jack barged in as soon as he was given the ok and immediately started talking up a   
storm.   
  
"General, an airman told me you wanted to see me? Listen Sir, if this is about the…"   
He suddenly noticed one composed looking Tok'r'a sitting to the left of the General.  
  
"Jacob?!"  
  
"Hi Jack." The older man said with a sincere smile. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Uh, fine?" He sat down abruptly on the other side of Hammond. "Did I miss a   
memo again?"  
  
"Jacob arrived while you and the rest of SG-1 were getting cleared in medical,   
Colonel."  
  
"Oh!" Jack said, surprised but relieved it was only Jacob. Logically he knew the   
Tok'ra were better than the Goa'uld, but they all still wigged him out big time.   
Thank god Anise wasn't with him. The thought made him shudder. He quickly   
focused his attention back onto Jacob.  
  
"Do ya want me to go get Sam?" Jack made a move as if to stand up.  
  
"Not right now Jack." Jacob Carter said seriously.  
  
//Ah cripes- he knows.//  
  
"General?" Jack asked much more subdued.  
  
"Sorry Jack." Hammond laid his hand out on the table and gave a small shake of his   
head.  
  
"But you promised!" Jack whined not sounding even remotely like an officer in the   
United States Air force.  
  
Jacob's eyes flashed briefly as Selmak began to speak.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond thought it was imperative the Tok'ra be told of   
the discovery of the Khan-Goa'ulds and he was correct in doing so. I apologize if it   
makes you uncomfortable, but the knowledge was indeed important."  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose." Jack said in a resigned voice. *Shit! How much did Hammond tell   
them? Do they know about me and Sam?*  
  
"Um, General?" Jack said fidgeting in his seat. "What exactly do the Tok'ra know   
about that mission?"  
  
"The Tok'ra only know that SG-1 came across eleven outcast Goa'ulds on a remote   
world." He paused. "Jacob and Selmak however know a little more."  
  
If Jack could have sunk any further into his seat he would have. He and Sam had   
only been dating for 4 months now and he wasn't even certain Jacob knew what was   
going on between his baby girl and a scruffy looking officer. He had hoped to have   
Jacob over for a barbeque one night the next time he was in town but now…  
  
"Jack, you can quit panicking." Jacob said with a grin. "I know all about you and   
Sam."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep. Sam sent a letter on through a few days after George gave you both the ok.   
And for what's it worth, I'm happy for you both."  
  
"You are?" Jack sat up a little straighter. "She forgot to mention that to me."  
  
Jacob laughed. "I'm sure she just wanted to watch you squirm the next time we saw   
one another."  
  
"Probably." Jack muttered. Samantha Carter was SO going to get it from him for   
this. Well, when she was more or less back to her old self that is. Jack wasn't given   
any more time to ponder this very sneaky side of Sam before Selmak began   
speaking again.  
  
"Both Jacob and I were quite upset to hear what you and Samantha went through on   
the Khan-Goa'uld's world."  
  
Jack just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. In hindsight, Jack was very, very   
thankful Jacob already knew about their relationship. If he to hear about it for the   
first time with regards to their last mission… Jack shuddered. God, that would have   
been horrible. Hell that WOULD have been considered rape.  
  
"How's Sammy doing Jack?" Jacob (once again himself) asked.  
  
"I don't really feel comfortable talking about Sam when she's not here General."   
Jack said addressing both generals present. "Me and Carter are doing fine. If   
anyone wants to know more, they can ask the both of us off-base."  
  
"Fair enough son." General Hammond said with a nod. Jacob understood as well,   
Sam really had found a good man in Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Sooooo." Jack said looking at Jacob expectantly.  
  
"We need your help Jack."  
  
*Here we go again!*  
  
Not trusting himself to say anything even remotely nice, Jack just raised an eyebrow.   
Selmak took over.  
  
"The Tok'ra have known about the Khan-Goa'ulds for quite some time and have been   
most anxious to find their planet of exile. With your help, we would like to capture   
these Goa'uld."  
  
Jack shook his head ever so slightly as he pointed at Selmak. "I know there's a trick   
in here someplace. You guys always ask for just a small little favor and in the end   
WE are the ones doing all the hard work."  
  
"And I'm afraid that's how it's going to be this time as well Jack." Jacob answered.   
  
Jack groaned as grasped his forehead between both hands. "I am SO getting a   
headache already." He slid his hands down his face and looked up at Jacob/Selmak   
"All right- spill it."  
  
"We need SG-1 to return to the planet via the Stargate and reestablish contact with   
the Khans."  
  
"That's it?! You want us to go back to that hell-hole of a planet and place ourselves   
in the exact same situation we were before?" Jack said incredulously. "General with   
all respect.."  
  
"I wasn't done Jack." Jacob said patiently.  
  
"Go on." Jack was doing his best at not sounding surly. He was pretty certain he   
was failing miserably.  
  
"Once SG-1 has established contact with the Khans, a group of Tok'ra will ring down   
to the planet and assist you in apprehending them. The Tok'ra will take the Goa'ulds   
off the planet and SG-1 will be free to take whatever naquada you may find."  
  
"And that's it?"   
  
"That's it."  
  
"Excuse my stupid earthling ignorance here." Jack began gesturing with his hands.   
"But for crying out loud, why don't you guys just ring down from the beginning?!"  
  
Selmak chose to answer. "Unfortunately Colonel O'Neill, the Khans have established   
a foothold defense system on the planet. The caverns that you and the rest of SG-1   
saw are only a small section of a very large underground labyrinth. We are afraid   
that if we arrive en masse, the eleven Goa'ulds will run and hide in the caverns.   
Once hidden, it will be difficult to find them without loss of life. "  
  
"But it's ok to risk OUR lives, right?" Jack asked pissed that once again the SGC was   
doing the To'kra's footwork.  
  
"Colonel, that's enough!" General Hammond said angrily.  
  
"Jacob! You're willing to send your own daughter back in there without adequate   
backup?" Jack knew he was playing dirty but he really didn't think Sam should go   
back to that damned place.  
  
"You will have back up Jack. And we will be quick I promise you. If you thought for   
a second I doubted the outcome of this mission you know I wouldn't support it. Not   
when it's Sam. And not for eleven old guys with god-complexes."  
  
Jack couldn't help but smile. Slightly.  
  
"Colonel, what both Jacob and I would like to know from you is if you think any   
member of you team will have a problem with this mission." It was blatantly obvious   
they were both concerned about Sam.   
  
"If you have any doubt as to ability of SG-1 to do their job on this mission, I need to   
know right now." Two sets of very worried eyes looked at him.  
  
Jack didn't have to give it much thought at all. He wanted to make some wisecrack   
remark about himself or Daniel but mostly he just wanted this briefing to be over.   
He cut to the chase.  
  
"In this ONE instance I wish like hell I wasn't her boyfriend as well as her CO.   
Because Sirs, Major Carter will not only do her job superbly, she will most likely kick   
some major Goa'uld ass. And that goes for the rest of SG-1 as well."  
  
Both Jacob and General Hammond smiled.  
  
"Notify your team Colonel. Mission briefing in 90 minutes and all of you will leave at   
0800 tomorrow morning."  
  
Jack nodded as he and Jacob stood up. Jacob turned and slyly smiled at Jack.  
  
"So Jack, you and Sam free for dinner tonight?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tbc. We're getting close to the ever-so-exciting ending. BUT I'm afraid you're going   
to have to wait until late October. I will be taking a three-week hiatus from writing   
as I mentally whip myself into shape for some graduate exams. I'll post as soon as   
I'm done, ok? And you KNOW if I get a lot of groovy reviews, I just MIGHT be able   
to FORCE myself to write a few sentences in-between practice tests. grin 


	18. Rule 239b

Chapter 18  
  
Jack walked into the commissary bleary eyed and in desperate need of coffee. It had   
been a very long night and unfortunately he hadn't been able to get much sleep. He   
and Jacob had left Sam's at around 11 the night before. Jacob needed to gate back   
to the Tok'ra as he needed time to assemble his team and fly a Teltac to the khan's   
world. With luck he was already in orbit around the planet waiting for SG-1 to make   
contact.  
  
And Jack? Jack had decided to stay on base. As much as he would have liked to   
spend the evening with Sam, she hadn't actually asked for his company and Jack   
knew she hadn't been home in over two weeks. He had asked her with his eyes if he   
should come back, and she had said no. Fair enough. Didn't mean he had to like it   
though. Jack stifled a large yawn as he made himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a   
bowl of oatmeal. Nothing like oatmeal to start out a mission.  
  
After grabbing a piece of fruit and a glass of orange juice, Jack looked up for the first   
time for a place to sit. As expected the room was virtually empty. Suddenly he   
spied a mop of blonde hair in the corner bent over a report. Sam.  
  
"Carter!" Jack said a little too loudly sitting down next to her. "What the heck are   
you doing here?!"  
  
"Probably the same as you Sir." Sam said with a small smile. "Having breakfast."  
  
"But it isn't even 0600." Jack whined as he spooned a large amount of sugar into his   
coffee.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Sir."  
  
"You could." Jack said giving her a pointed look. "But I asked first."  
  
"SOMEONE slept on the wrong side of the bed last night." Sam muttered. It was so   
easy to fall into Jack banter that every now and then Sam would actually forget that   
they were a couple. Which meant that particular line held several different   
meanings. She felt herself reddening slightly.  
  
"What was that Major?"  
  
"Nothing Sir."  
  
"Thought so." Jack said smugly taking his first sip of coffee. He sighed audibly and   
leaned back in the chair.  
  
"So why are you here so early Carter?"  
  
Sam really didn't want to talk to Jack about this. He would probably take it the   
wrong way and start getting all over-protective on her again. Unless of course she   
told him all the details and then..  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, ok?"  
  
"Oh." Jack was quiet for several seconds. "I could have come back you know."  
  
"I know." Sam said nodding as she picked at her rapidly cooling waffle. "But I really   
needed to get reacquainted with my house and honestly thought I'd just fall fast   
asleep after you and dad left last night."  
  
"But you didn't."   
  
"Actually I did." Jack looked at her curiously. Was Sam blushing?  
  
"But.." Jack prompted.  
  
"But I kept waking up."  
  
"How come?" Jack was a little worried now. Were the nightmares back? As her   
commanding officer (not to mention love of his life) Jack needed to know.  
  
"Sam?" Jack said touching her arm slightly.  
  
"Colonel," Sam said emphasizing his title, "I really don't think the Mess is the place   
to talk about this."  
  
Jack scoffed at her answer. "Sam, it's just you, me and Sergeant Siler over there in   
the corner- I think we're safe."  
  
"Colonel.." Sam tried again. This was embarrassing and she really didn't want to   
discuss it in public.  
  
"Major, I could order you to tell me you know." Jack said with mock seriousness.  
  
Sam laughed heartily. "Actually Sir, you couldn't."  
  
"Huh?" Jack was very, very confused.  
  
"The answer to that question is personal. The kind of personal that involves   
relationships and according to rule 239.b, Senior Officers cannot force Junior Officers   
to reveal intimate details of a personal nature unless it is relevant to military   
protocols."  
  
"Intimate details?"  
  
"Jack, can you just drop this please?"  
  
"Intimate?"  
  
"Fine!" Sam said a little too loudly. Siler looked up from his reading, smiled briefly   
at the Colonel and Sam and then lowered his head back down.  
  
"I kept waking up due to erotic dreams, ok?"  
  
Of all the things Sam might have said, this was definitely not one of those he had   
considered.  
  
"Um. Were they nice?" *Were they NICE O'Neill?! What are you, an idiot?*  
  
"Very nice." Sam said smiling and taking a big forkful of waffle.  
  
"Anyone there I might recognize?" Jack said trying to sound nonchalant.   
  
"A few people." Sam said feeling a bit warm. It was worth it though. Jack was   
uncomfortable as hell.  
  
"Why last night?"  
  
"I've had dreams before Colonel." Sam said trying not to enjoy this too much. They   
really were in a public place.  
  
"Recently?" Jack asked sounding utterly flabbergasted. Sam was having fantasies?   
God, they were about him, weren't they?  
  
"Of course!" Sam said perplexed by Jack's discomposure. "Although to be honest,   
last night's were quite.. um.. vivid."  
  
"Vivid?"  
  
"Jack, can we PLEASE not talk about this here?"  
  
"You're right Major. I apologize." He looked at his watch. "My office in 15 minutes."   
With that Jack picked up his tray and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam really considered not going to his office but something about the way Jack had   
looked at her made her reconsider. He honestly looked surprised that she had   
fantasies. Which was ridiculous because he KNEW she had fantasies. Hell, they had   
role-played more than a couple on occasion. Taking a deep breath Sam knocked   
lightly on his door.  
  
"Come on in Carter." Jack's voice said from within.  
  
"Reporting as ordered Sir." Sam said with military precision. Jack just rolled his   
eyes. He motioned for Sam to close the door and then offered her a seat.  
  
"Jack, we're going on a mission in less than 2 hours, is this really the time and place   
to talk about this?"  
  
"Why were your dreams vivid last night ? Jack asked ignoring what Sam had just   
said.  
  
"They just were!" Sam said stubbornly.  
  
"I need to know Sam." Jack said quietly. *Huh? What's with him?*  
  
Sam fidgeted slightly in her seat and absently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her   
ear. "This really isn't the place to talk about this Colonel, (again with the emphasis   
on his title) but if you really must know, I kept smelling you last night."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jack said raising an eyebrow in a very impressive Teal'c impression.  
  
"Jack, do you remember the night before we went to that damned khan planet?"   
Jack nodded slowly as a smile began creeping across his face. Oh yeah. Definitely   
remembered.  
  
"Well," Sam said unconsciously licking her lips. "If you remember we were late for   
the mission briefing the next morning and ran out of the house without so much as a   
shower." Jack nodded.  
  
"Or changing the sheets."  
  
"That was over two weeks ago Sam!"   
  
"That's right!" Sam yelled standing up. "And apparently your aftershave tends to   
linger!"  
  
"Oh." Jack visually slumped back into his chair. Sam took a deep breath and sat   
back down herself. Finally. He understood.  
  
"Jack, I felt like you were surrounding me last night, only you weren't there. It's   
hard enough when you ARE there, but to smell you without…" Sam realized she was   
rambling and closed her mouth with an audible click. She laughed quietly to herself.   
"Being in that damned bed didn't help matters, ok?"  
  
Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "We do tend to get into more mischief at your place   
don't we?"  
  
"Mischief Jack?"  
  
"Would you rather I said hot monkey love?"  
  
Sam laughed. "You know if your place was closer, all this 'mischief' we get into might   
be at your house."  
  
"Nah. I got the more comfortable bed."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"   
  
"Face it Sam, you have that little full-sized bed with the squeaky head board. Your   
bed is great when.. um, well…" Sam's bed was all about lovin' and that's all there is   
to it. Jack decided to change tactics.   
  
"But MY bed is nice and roomy. There's something to be said for an extra long   
queen with a firm mattress."  
  
"There is that Jack." Sam said a knowing nod. "But the fact remains that more of   
our, uh, more athletic evenings have been at my place. And THAT'S what I was   
thinking about last night."  
  
"Well, as long as you're ok." Jack said picking up a pencil and twirling it around.  
  
"Perfectly fine." Sam looked at Jack more closely. There was something else going   
on here.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How'd you sleep last night?"  
  
"I missed your cold feet." Jack said with a small smile.   
  
Sam was about to say something more when there was a loud rap on the door.   
Without waiting for the prerequisite 'Come in' Daniel burst inside.  
  
"Jack, do you think.." He suddenly noticed the room was not empty. "Oops. Sorry   
guys! I'll come back later." Quickly Daniel turned on his heels to leave. Jack just   
shook his head.  
  
"Daniel! Don't you EVER knock?"   
  
"Uh, not usually?" Daniel said turning back around and blushing slightly. Sam   
decided to put the guy out of his misery.  
  
"It's ok Daniel. The Colonel and I were just finishing up." Sam stood up to leave.   
"Sir, we're talk more about this later, ok?" Jack nodded.  
  
"See ya in 90 minutes Major." Giving a small nod, Sam left the room.  
  
"Jack, I really interrupted something didn't I?"   
  
"Yep. But don't worry, it wasn't anything to blush over." Jack paused as if   
considering something. "Unfortunately." He muttered.  
  
"So, Danny!" Jack said looking up all military once again. "What cha need?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it's short and quite fluffy, but I wanted to give y'all something to play with.   
They're planet bound next chapter. And EVERYONE think really good thoughts on   
10/28 ok? Graduate exams. Gulp. 


	19. The 6 minute conversation

(I haven't posted for a while and would recommend re-reading chapter 18 to get   
back into the groove of this particular storyline.)   
  
Chapter 19   
  
Sam had been sitting in her office for the last 15 minutes staring blankly at her   
computer screen. She had already packed her gear and had received her pre-   
mission physical. Considering how closely Janet had been monitoring her these last   
few weeks, there was little left for the doctor to do except draw some blood and   
check her blood pressure and weight. Jan loved getting Sam on that damned scale.   
Thankfully, Sam was now only two pounds away (last night's steak dinner probably   
helped) from her pre-Khan weight and Janet had no lectures to give her. All that   
remained to do was to check out her weapons and meet the guys at the gate. Idly   
Sam checked her watch again. Yep, still over an hour remaining.   
  
Something was up with Jack, and Sam seriously didn't know if she could go off -   
world without knowing what it was. Well, yes- technically of course she COULD, but   
she really didn't want to until this was resolved. Sam glanced at her watch once   
again (gee, is it really only 30-seconds later?) and with a firm nod pushed her chair   
away from the computer and stood up. There was time and she really wanted to   
know. But first there was a little something she needed to do.   
  
Five minutes later she found herself in front of Jack's door and wondered if maybe   
this wasn't such a hot idea. *Quit being a wuss and knock!* Imitating Daniel, Sam   
knocked softly once and stepped inside. Jack was sitting at his desk still fidgeting   
with his pencil. Well, at least she wasn't interrupting anything important.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Oh, hey Carter- didn't hear you come in." Sam frowned. Definitely not a good sign.   
"What's up?"   
  
Sam closed the door and took a step forward. She glanced at her watch and took a   
deep breath.   
  
"Jack, I don't know what is going on with you, but I really would like to know.   
Maybe you were going to tell me and Daniel interrupted or maybe you're too self-   
conscious because we're on base." Sam took another deep breath as she glanced   
once again at her watch and then fixed Jack with a resolved look.   
  
"I really want to know Jack, and for the next six minutes the security camera in your   
office is going to be feeding anyone who happens to be looking a looped image- No   
excuses remaining Jack- Spill it."   
  
Jack stared at her dumbly. Sam- breaking rules? This was SO not her usual style.   
The look she was giving him nearly took his breath away; clear blue eyes tinged with   
apprehension and worry stared intensely at him.   
  
"Six minutes eh?" Jack said finally. "Doesn't leave us a whole lotta time does it?"   
He waggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.   
  
"Jack." Sam admonished.   
  
"Sorry." He said contritely.   
  
"Talk to me Jack. What's going on in that head of yours?"   
  
Jack picked up his tried and true pencil and once again began twirling it around   
haphazardly. It was several long seconds before he spoke.   
  
"I hate it when Doc's right."   
  
"You mean Janet?" Jack nodded, still playing with the pencil and not meeting Sam's   
eyes.   
  
"What did Janet say Jack?" Sometimes getting this man to talk was like pulling   
teeth!   
  
Jack put down his pencil and looked at Sam. "Do you remember the night at the   
cabin after everyone left?"   
  
Sam smiled; that was a good night. They had talked and laughed and behaved   
almost as if the events on P2X-415 hadn't happened. But what did that have to do   
with anything?   
  
"That night you..uh…had a dream." Judging from their earlier conversation "dream"   
must mean fantasy.   
  
"I don't remember." Sam said simply sitting down in the chair across from him.   
  
"You were pretty deep in REM sleep and I became, um, aware of the matter only   
when you rolled over and efficiently placed one of your legs between my own." Sam   
couldn't help but smile- she saw where this was going.   
  
"I'm sure I have done that before Jack. Actually, you have too if I remember   
correctly." Jack reddened ever so slightly.   
  
"You were also, um, a bit vocal." Jack continued remembering how Sam had   
sounded as she moaned wantonly into his collarbone as she pressed herself against   
his leg. The sound had instantly caused Jack's heart rate (and other organs) to   
increase. Instinctively he had rolled over on top of her only to suddenly remember   
the events of P2X-415. With a shuddering gasp he had quickly rolled himself off of   
her and closed his eyes tightly to dispel the image of their making love on that   
damned planet.   
  
Sam smiled larger this time. "So I was having a fantasy. I seldom have half-assed   
dreams Jack, I bet it was a good one."   
  
Jack licked his lips. "Pretty good one." He agreed.   
  
"So what's the problem?"   
  
"I…" Jack swallowed and tried again.   
  
"I couldn't Sam." Jack said softly looking deeply into her eyes.   
  
"Couldn't?" Sam said not quite understanding. Jack didn't exactly blush but he   
shook his head ever so slightly and looked down at the scuffmarks on his desk.   
Suddenly Sam understood what he was trying so elegantly to say- he couldn't make   
love with her.   
  
"Oh." Total silence resonated throughout the small room for several moments.   
  
"Jack," Sam finally said softly. "You know there is medication you can take…"   
  
Jack guffawed loudly. "God, Sam- I may be old, but I am not THAT old. It wasn't   
that. Hell, after many, many years of near abstinence, I doubt THAT will ever be a   
problem for us." Sam knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.   
  
"So what IS the problem Jack.." Suddenly everything became crystal clear to Sam   
as her hand flew to her mouth as she struggled not to cry.   
  
"Oh, God- it's me isn't it?" Sam said biting her lip to keep the tears at bay. "I repel   
you."   
  
Jack flew out of his chair and ignoring his knees, squatted in front of Sam and gently   
took her hands in his own.   
  
"No, Sam- it isn't you." He said softly tenderly wiping a lone tear from her right eye.   
"I swear to you, this has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I am as attracted   
to you now as I have ever been. Hell, probably more so. I love you Samantha   
Carter." Seeing her weak smile, Jack continued.   
  
"And I find you VERY desirable. I always have Sam and I always will."   
  
"Then what is it Jack?" Sam said softly looking into his troubled brown eyes.   
  
"Sam, every time I think about making love to you I remember that damned planet."   
Jack paused searching her eyes for understanding. "I'm afraid Sam." He whispered.   
"I'm afraid of hurting you again."   
  
"You never hurt me Jack." Sam said tenderly reaching up and stroking his clean-   
shaved face.   
  
"But I did Sam." Jack said shaking his head. "It was my actions that gave you   
nightmares and caused you to lose weight. I did that Sam."   
  
"You did NOT do that Jack." Sam said firmly. "We were both put into an untenable   
situation and did the best we could. Yeah, I had some nightmares, and I might   
again- but Jack, none of this is your fault. You know as well as I how much worse   
this could have been. What if we weren't already intimate before? Or what if they   
had forced me to have sex with Teal'c or Daniel? Or what if they themselves had   
been able to have sex with me? I could have been raped Jack, and instead I played   
the exhibitionist and made love to you."   
  
"You were forced to do that Sam."   
  
"WE were forced to that Jack. We were put into a situation where we did what   
needed to be done. Everyone came home and we're all going to be ok." Sam   
cupped Jack's face and lightly kissed his lips. "We are going to be ok Jack."   
  
"But what if…"   
  
"Jack, I might have another nightmare. And I might even have a khan flashback one   
of these days- but they do not reflect how I feel about you, ok? I love you Jack   
O'Neill and I still very much want to make love to you in the very near future." Jack   
smiled, he liked how 'very near future' sounded.   
  
Helping Sam to her feet he pulled her tightly against his chest.   
  
"Sam?" He whispered throatily against her ear. "How much time before the   
cameras come back on?"   
  
Sam glanced down at her watch. "About a minute, wh..?"   
  
Before Sam could even finish the sentence, Jack's mouth was upon hers kissing her   
with an abandonment she hadn't experienced in weeks. Sam moaned into his mouth   
as the kiss deepened and his arms snaked around her waist pulling her even closer   
to him. Sam's arms wrapped around his neck as she reveled in the sensation that   
was Jack O'Neill. The kiss was an affirmation of everything they had gone through   
and a promise for so much more in the future. Nearly 30 seconds passed before the   
need for oxygen overcame the need they had for one another and they parted with a   
sudden lurch. For several long moments they stood facing each other, arms still   
entwined, breathing erratic. A soft beep from Sam's watch caused Jack to quietly   
smile as he hugged her once more briefly and released his hold on her. He took a   
step backwards.   
  
"Thank you for stopping by and bringing the matter to my attention Major." Jack   
said with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"It needed to be said." Sam said unconsciously licking her still tingling lips. "Sir."   
  
"I look forward to more of this conversation later." Jack said barely able to contain   
his emotions. He was SO looking forward to this mission being over.   
  
Once again there came a discernible knock on the door. Both Jack and Sam rolled   
their eyes as they said in unison,   
  
"Come in Daniel."   
  
"Uh, hello." Daniel said stepping into the room and quickly assessing the situation.   
This time he had most definitely interrupted something. Jack looked downright   
chipper and Sam had that dazed just-been-kissed looked. Their clothes did not look   
at all rumpled and for that Daniel was eternally grateful.   
  
"See you guys at the Gate." Sam said smiling as she walked around Daniel and out   
the door.   
  
"Jack?"   
  
"Yes, Daniel?"   
  
"Did you.. I mean, is Sam.." Jack grinned and shook his head.   
  
"The Major and I had a very relevant conversation pertaining to this mission Daniel."   
He held up a hand as Daniel opened his mouth hoping for more details.   
  
Jack thought a moment before continuing. Just in case anyone else was listening he   
thought he should explain. "We often have conversations before missions, but this   
one was unique to P2X-415. I sincerely doubt we'll ever have this sort of   
conversation again. Definitely not on base."   
  
Now it was Daniel's turn to nod. As glad as he was that Sam and Jack were   
together, even a civilian such as himself recognized how wrong it was for the both of   
them to get…mushy while working. He grinned back at Jack.   
  
"Good! Glad to hear you and Sam had a good…conversation." Jack restrained   
himself from rolling his eyes. Enough with the euphemisms Danny!   
  
"So, what brings you BACK to my neck of the woods Daniel?"   
  
"Janet sent me to come and get you. Pre-mission physical."   
  
"Well, let's not keep the good Doctor waiting shall we?" Together they exited Jack's   
office and headed down the hall towards Fraiser's infirmary.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Author's notes: I hope I didn't lose anyone there. I know I should have gotten SG-1   
back to the planet, but I really needed to write this first. We always think of assault   
cases as having to do with women and I wanted to show that even though Jack   
O'Neill is the manliest-man out there; he (and men in general) can also be   
traumatized by the events.   
  
But have no fear gentle readers, for the FINAL (I think) chapter is coming soon. I   
haven't a clue how long it will be but I am determined to have this story end at 20.   
As always, please drop me a line if you are still enjoying this. 


	20. SG1, you have a go

Chapter 20  
  
"SG-1, you have a go."  
  
"You heard the General kids," Jack said eyeing his team critically as they gathered at   
the foot of the 'gate. Teal'c stood ramrod straight holding his staff weapon securely   
in his right hand; the man was cool, collected and ready to do his duty. Daniel   
seemed to be regarding the Stargate with a determined but slightly worried face,   
while Sam…. Major Carter was all business. The composite soldier- poised and   
ready for anything that might get thrown their way. Jack couldn't help but grin; this   
was the Sam Carter he had fallen in love with and definitely the person he wanted on   
his six. "Let's go kick some Goa'uld butt."  
  
Jack received two faint smiles and one slight nod as they walked up the ramp and   
through the 'gate. Although all four were well used to the faint feeling of vertigo and   
mind-numbing coldness that followed travel through the wormhole, none of their   
trips were exactly the same. This time was no exception.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"You can get off me anytime now."  
  
Sam hid a smile as Teal'c helped the crumpled form of Daniel Jackson off of the   
Colonel.  
  
"Sorry Jack." Daniel said embarrassed.   
  
"Not your fault Danny." Jack said picking himself up off the dusty ground and   
putting on his (thankfully unbroken) sunglasses. "Although next time we 'gate,   
maybe we should have Carter go before you." Sam just shook her head. The man   
was incorrigible.   
  
"Well, at least we know what to expect for the first couple of hours." Daniel said   
unnecessarily eyeing the desert expanse.  
  
"Let's see if the Calvary's here, shall we?" Jack said keying the small communicator   
on his wrist. The gadget was one of the few things the Tok'ra felt comfortable   
loaning to the "primitive" Earthlings. Not that Jack minded really- Tok'ra help always   
came with a price…  
  
"Jacob, you up there?"   
  
"We read you Jack. Everyone accounted for?" Jacob asked trying not to sound like   
the worried father that he was. Although Sam had seemed fine the night before, he   
was still quite apprehensive as to how this mission was going to affect his little girl.   
  
"We're all here Jacob. It should take us about 2 ½ hours to reach the Khan's   
entrance. We'll go radio silent a ½ click or so before and expect you and your boys   
to show up five minutes after we enter the structure."  
  
"Just holler if you need us earlier Jack and we'll be there."  
  
"Counting on it Jake. Just don't ring down on US, ok?"  
  
Jacob laughed. "Promise. Good luck SG-1."  
  
"Well kids, let's go for a walk, shall we?" Jack squinted at the dual suns through his   
sunglasses and tightened his pack. This time he'd try not to lose it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The foursome traversed in near silence across the barren landscape, stopping only   
occasionally for a sip of water and a brief rest. They made good time and after only   
two hours found themselves within ½ kilometer of the entrance.  
  
"I think I see the opening Jack." Daniel said passing the binoculars over to his   
friend.  
  
"Yup." Jack agreed honing in on the faint depression visible through the desert   
sands. "That's it alright." Jack briefly closed his eyes in an attempt to dispel the   
vision of the last time he had been here. He let out a small sigh as he packed the   
lenses up and stored them in him pack. Time to earn his paycheck.  
  
"Right. You all know the plan. I don't want anyone getting cute out there ok?" He   
specifically eyed Sam as he said that. Sam stared back with a flinty gaze.   
  
"We're going to go in, nail as many as we can, stall for time, and then supply cover   
for Jake and his Tok'ra buddies." He received nods from all three.  
  
"Oh, and Danny? If one of those midget snake-heads pulls a zat on you, duck this   
time will ya?" Daniel just rolled his eyes- as if he LIKED getting zatted.   
  
The final meters leading up to the entrance was walked with determined   
assuredness. They all had a job to do and they'd be damned if it wasn't going to be   
done right. Jack could feel the adrenaline creeping into his system and tightened his   
grip on his weapon. This was the part of the plan that held a degree of uncertainty.   
Well, if Jack was honest with himself, ALL of the plan held elements of iffiness, but   
until they were in the structure and the khans visible- anything could happen.   
  
Silently he motioned for his teammates to take their positions as they approached   
the entrance. All of them were swapping their handguns for zats. It had been Sam   
who had suggested they bring along Goa'uld zats alongside their more conventional   
weaponry. She reasoned that the Goa'ulds wouldn't be expecting humans with zat   
guns and that the element of surprise just might be enough to end everything   
quickly and quietly. Jack had readily agreed, but with one recommendation.  
  
He took out his live ammo clip and replaced it with one filled with dummy bullets.   
The rubber-tipped projectiles might not kill, but they could still knock a guy (or   
snake in this case) down for the count. As much as Jack PERSONALLY wanted to   
hurt the khans as much as possible, the mission called for the guys to be taken alive.   
As long as he didn't have to make them comfortable… He patted his left side briefly   
to make certain his zat was there as well. Taking a deep cleansing breath Jack   
signaled for his team to be on the ready. Silently he dropped to the ground and   
crawled the additional 3 meters towards the entrance. He nodded briefly, finger   
tightening on the trigger, as Sam quickly moved behind him and into position. She   
gave a curt nod as she brought up her zat and aimed it at the entrance. To his left,   
Jack could see Daniel doing the same thing. He knew Teal'c was behind him ready   
to cover his six once he was through the door. His team was ready.  
  
Jack raised himself up and fired off a volley of fake bullets down the center of the   
hall. Immediately zat blasts came at him from both sides of the room. Jack stayed   
low to the ground as he continued spraying the room with rubber bullets. He heard   
a soft oomph as one of them found a mark. Sam and Daniel were on either side of   
him picking off the khan warriors attempting to hit Jack. A zat blast whizzed   
precariously close to his head as Teal'c struck down a Goa'uld dangerously close to   
Jack's location. Less than ten seconds later it was over.  
  
"Everyone ok?" Jack asked gingerly standing up. He shouldered his P90 and took   
out his zat.   
  
"Fine, Sir."  
"Didn't even have to duck Jack."  
"I am unharmed."  
  
"Teal'c, cover us- I want to know how many we got." He pointed for Sam and Daniel   
to take the right and left sides of the corridor while he walked up the center. Pulling   
out several plastic zip ties, Jack fastened the hands together of the two khans in his   
path. Jacob would be down in just a few minutes, but SG-1 was leaving nothing to   
chance. He walked backwards towards Teal'c keeping his weapon leveled at the   
room in front of him.  
  
"What have we got?" Jack asked as Daniel and Sam made their way back towards   
the center of the room.  
  
"I tied up two Sir."  
  
"Only one on my side Jack."  
  
"Ok. That makes 5 down and only 6 to go. I'm liking the odds much more right   
now. Let's go see the wizard."  
  
Although SG-1 was well aware that the Khans must have known they were coming,   
they had hoped the Goa'ulds would be foolish in believing they would be just as easy   
to capture this time. The idea was that Jack's bullets would simulate a firefight and   
that the Khans would believe all the zat-blasts to be their own. With luck, SG-1   
would be able to walk into the main chamber in relative safety.  
  
They moved quickly through the caverns and together walked through the main   
doorway into the throne room. Weapons poised they approached the seemingly   
serene khans. All six present and accounted for.  
  
"Why have you returned?" Oghul asked in a regal voice.  
  
"Well, we had such fun last time…" Jack began taking a step forward.  
  
"Really?" Oghul said sounding surprised.  
  
"No." Jack said brusquely. "Everyone put their hands where I can see them." Two   
of the Goa'ulds instantly complied, but the other four continued to stare straight   
ahead.  
  
"It seemed to me like you enjoyed yourself Colonel." Sam couldn't help but shiver   
slightly at the voice. It was Temur.  
  
"Hands Where I Can See Them." Jack said louder as he aimed his weapon at Temur.   
He did not like the deer in the headlights look coming from Sam. *Keep it together   
Sam. Keep it together.*  
  
"I see you have zat'nik'atels Colonel." Oghul said bringing one of his hands out in   
the open. Daniel and Teal'c had their weapons pointed at two of the Goa'ulds to the   
right. These Khan were obviously smarter or less brave than the other two as their   
hands were already up. Four under control, two remaining.  
  
"The other hand Oghul." Jack said in what he hoped was his scary colonel voice.   
Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Temur hadn't made a move to lift up   
either of his arms, definitely not a good sign.  
  
"Now dammit!" Jack shouted firing two short zat blasts at the two men on Oghul's   
right. "I will not ask you again! Bring up your other arm!"   
  
As if in slow motion, Oghul raised his hand and withdrew a Colt 45 (Daniel's Colt 45   
to be exact). At the same time, Temur lifted up his own arms and brought out the   
more impressive P30 (this would be Sam's). SG-1's own weapons were now aimed   
directly at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok- so I lied, we aren't QUITE finished. I'm telling you, the cliffhanger RULES my   
life. There really is just one more left guys. And I'll post it (uhhh.. write it) much   
quicker if I hear from you. Please review! Oh, and worry not- Sam is SO going to   
kick ass next chapter. 


	21. Sam kicks some Goa'uld butt

Chapter 21  
  
"Gun!" O'Neill shouted needlessly as shots were fired haphazardly at the SG-1 team.   
Jack threw himself down to the ground as he let loose a volley of zat blasts at the   
armed Goa'ulds. There was something fundamentally wrong with a snake-head   
using Earth weaponry. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw that Sam had also   
dropped to the ground and was shooting non-stop at Temur. Unfortunately the   
bastard was good at ducking. Speaking of which..  
  
Daniel was continuing to keep his zat pointed at the two khans without visible   
weapons, while, thankfully, keeping quite low to the ground. Jack could hear what   
sounded like Chinese coming from Daniel's mouth and made a mental note to ask   
him exactly what he was saying later. Apparently, Daniel had NOT been happy with   
his inability to help the team out through translation (as if that would have helped)   
and had taken SG-1's week of downtime to learn yet ANOTHER foreign language.   
The man was an animal! Jack thought to himself. Whatever Daniel was shouting, it   
seemed to be doing the trick; the unarmed khans continued to keep their hands up   
as they watched the firefight between their leaders and the tau'ri.  
  
Suddenly Daniel stumbled and dropped his zat.  
  
"Dammit!" Daniel cursed as he dropped to the ground. He'd been hit in the   
shoulder by one of Oghul's bullets. A bullet that most likely Daniel himself had   
loaded into the gun the week before. The irony of the situation was not lost on him.   
Looking around wildly for a place that afforded a modicum of shelter, Daniel picked   
up his zat with his right hand while attempting to staunch the flow of blood with his   
left. It stung like the blazes, but Daniel was pretty certain he had just been grazed.   
He continued to point the weapon at the goa'ulds while backing away towards a pillar   
on the left wall. He needed to take himself out of the equation or else one of his   
teammates would feel the need to come to his rescue. Again.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack roared as somersaulted across the floor towards the archaeologist's   
location. *I can't believe I just did that. My god, a somersault?! Jackson you are so   
going to be all right.*  
  
"Flesh wound Jack!" Daniel shouted back. "I'm fine!" To prove his point Daniel   
successfully fired on one of the unarmed goa'ulds. Not really a nice thing to do to a   
prisoner who had obviously given himself up, but considering what these guys had   
put him through the last time he was here- Daniel didn't beat himself up over it.  
  
Jack eyed the rapidly growing crimson stain on Daniel's arm and frowned. It was   
time to finish this.  
  
"Jacob!" He shouted over the melee of the battle. "We could use a little help here!"  
  
Jack was hoping for an instantaneous Tok'ra ring-down, but was content to watch as   
Teal'c silently approached Oghul from behind. The head Khan seemed to have found   
himself with an empty handgun and was looking at the weapon in disdain   
contemplating his next move while trying not to be struck by Jack's continual zat   
blasts. Suddenly his body jerked with the shock of being hit and he collapsed   
bonelessly to the ground.   
  
"Way to go T!" Jack yelled as he continued to move towards Daniel's location. It   
might only be a flesh wound, but Daniel was still out in the open and Jack wanted to   
remedy that as quickly as possible. Temur was still going nuts with Sam's   
commandeered P30 but Jack was confident those bullets would be running out any   
moment now. Thank god the snake didn't know a thing about compensating for   
recoil.  
  
Simultaneously three things happened at once.  
  
Temur's bullets did indeed run out.  
  
The telltale hum of transportation rings engaging could be heard.  
  
And the quiet goa'uld standing with his hands up in the corner suddenly reached   
beneath his robes and brought out the final missing P90 and began spraying the   
bullets in the direction of Jack and Daniel.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel shouted as he slammed his body into Jack's and forced the older man   
down on the ground. Daniel bit back a cry as he landed hard on his injured   
shoulder. The bullets shattered on impact with the descending rings from the Tok'ra   
ship and caused the armed Goa'uld to scream Chinese obscenities into the air and   
throw his weapon angrily across the throne room.   
  
The split second as the rings were descending back up into the sky was all the time   
Temur needed. Lightening fast he grabbed the discarded P90, activated a switch   
underneath his chair and began running towards a rapidly emerging passageway   
behind him.  
  
"No!" Samantha Carter screamed as she fired her weapon continually at the   
escaping Temur. Zat guns are wonderful devices for disabling (and disintegrating)   
your opponent, but they tended to be more exacting than the more powerful   
submachine weaponry used by the United States Air force. Had Sam been armed   
with a P30 or P90, Temur would already be dead. Or at least down for the count.   
Sam processed these thoughts bitterly as she run after the escaping Goa'uld. There   
was no way he was getting out of here. None.  
  
"Carter, wait!" Jack shouted across the room as he watched helplessly as Sam   
followed Temur through a door and disappear from sight.  
  
"Shit." Jack muttered under his breath as he shakily rose to his feet and offered   
Daniel a hand up.   
  
"Teal'c, follow Carter and make sure she doesn't kill the guy would ya?" Jack asked   
wishing more than anything that he could be the one to follow her. But Teal'c was   
closer and Daniel was injured and he knew Sam could take care of herself.   
  
"Sorry we were a little late Jack." Jacob Carter said apologetically eyeing Daniel's   
wounded arm.  
  
"Actually you had great timing there Jake." Jack said honestly. "Those rings   
prevented me and Danny here from becoming swiss cheese."  
  
"My operatives are rounding up all the goa'ulds you guys so nicely disabled for us."   
Jacob paused and eyed the newly opened passageway with apprehension. "Think I   
should go after her Jack?"  
  
Jack rubbed his face with the back of his hand and briefly closed his eyes. *Hell   
yes!*   
  
"I think this is one battle Carter should probably face on her own Jacob. Why don't   
we get Daniel here patched up and then go after her, eh?" Jacob understood the   
wisdom of the decision and nodded.   
  
"Daniel?" Jack said turning his attention back to the wounded archaeologist. "How   
ya doing?"  
  
"I've been shot Jack, how do you THINK I'm doing?" Daniel answered peevishly. His   
shoulder throbbed with every beat of his heart and he wasn't too keen on the feeling   
of blood trickling down his arm.  
  
"Well now I KNOW you're going to be ok!" Jack said as he gave his friend a gentle   
squeeze on his uninjured shoulder. With a grin he shrugged off his backpack and   
hunted around for the med kit. Daniel just glared at him.  
  
"How do you figure Jack?" Jacob asked more than a little confused. Commanding   
officers usually don't smile when one of their charges are injured.  
  
"Smart-ass comments are usually only heard from a slightly wounded Dr. Jackson."   
Jack declared as he helped Daniel off with his shirt and got a good look at the   
damage. Yep- Daniel had been right; the bullet only grazed him. Painful but not   
life-threatening. Jack quickly cleaned the wound and applied pressure until the   
bleeding had stopped. (Daniel wasn't too keen on that part.) He applied several   
butterfly bandages to the surrounding area and gently covered the wound with a   
large band-aid. He handed Daniel two painkillers along with a general antibiotic.   
He'd live. Now it was time to find Sam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam quickly and quietly made her way through the tunnels following the faint   
shuffling footsteps of Temur. Was he injured? God, she hoped so. Sam knew she   
should have waited for backup, but was afraid the son of a bitch might actually   
escape through the underground labyrinth and that was just not something she was   
prepared to let happen. She traveled in silence for close to ten minutes before   
acknowledging that she should at least check in with the Colonel and see how the   
rest of SG-1 were doing. Plus she knew Jack would be worried as hell about her.  
  
"Colonel, do you hear me?" Sam whispered into her radio.  
  
"I'm here Major." Came Jack's terse reply. Oops. He was pissed.  
  
"Everything ok out there? How's Daniel?" Sam asked nervously as she continued   
down the dim hallways. Her scientific mind refused to stop thinking and Sam idly   
wondered if it was naquada or solar energy supplying power to the caverns.  
  
"Daniel's fine." Jack said as he watched the last of the captured Goa'ulds disappear   
via transport rings. Ten down only one to go. He wanted to be angry with Sam but   
knew he would have done the same thing had their positions been reversed. Hell,   
Daniel would have run after the guy had he been the closest. SG-1 was nothing if   
not predictable.  
  
"You really should have waited Carter." Jack said curtly into the radio. "But what's   
done is done. I sent Teal'c after you and plan on heading out to meet you two   
shortly."  
  
"Looking forward to backup Sir." Sam said honestly. Oh she knew she could take   
that perverted old worm, but it might be a good idea to have witnesses on hand.  
  
"I just need to tie Daniel to a post or something and I'm on my way." Jack's voice   
softened slightly. "Be safe Sam."  
  
"Always Sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teal'c was conflicted. He had been aware of MajorCarter's location for some time   
now but was uncertain how to proceed. He knew she was pursuing the man, the   
Goa'uld who had personally hurt and humiliated her. From his own experience,   
Teal'c knew how important it was for SamanthaCarter to face her foe. Without   
consulting O'Neill, Teal'c took it upon himself to be within earshot if she needed him,   
but to give her a chance to resolve this situation on her own. He hoped he was   
making the right decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five minutes later Sam rounded a corner only to discover Temur fumbling with a   
switch in the wall. Apparently it was stuck.  
  
"Problems?" Sam asked tightening her grip on her zat. Faster than Sam thought   
possible, Temur whirled about and sprayed the area around her with bullets. One   
struck the zat in her right hand causing it to fall to the ground. Sam cursed her   
complacency. At least he still had her gun. A very big sturdy gun at that.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Sam said angrily tightening her finger on   
the gun's trigger.  
  
"Major Samantha Carter."   
  
"Nice to know I'm remembered." Sam rolled her eyes even as she spoke the words.   
She had SO been hanging around Jack too long.  
  
"Oh I remember you." Sam resisted shuddering at the look Temur gave her.  
  
"I need you to come with me." Sam said forcibly pointing her gun at the Goa'uld.  
  
"I don't think so." Temur said smugly pointing his own weapon at the woman.   
  
Standoff.  
  
"You're a very desirable woman Samantha Carter." Temur said licking his lips and   
reaching into one of the pockets of his gown.   
  
"Hands where I can see them buster." Sam yelled taking a small step forward.  
  
"Do you know what this is Samantha Carter?" Temur said opening up his hand to   
reveal a small metal disk. Sam felt the gore rising in her stomach as she recognized   
the familiar design. *Oh God, Please don't let that be what I think it is.*  
  
Sam kept her weapon leveled at him and continued to stare at him in silence. *Just   
one reason asshole. Just give me one little reason and you are so dead.*  
  
"I missed you after you left." He took a small step forward and Sam tightened her   
grip on her weapon never once taking her eyes off his face.  
  
"I might have had my trophies..." Temur again licked his lips libidinously (sp) raking   
his eyes up and down her body. "But it wasn't enough." He smiled at her as a   
predator does to his prey as he pressed down on the small object. Instantly   
a crystal clear color image of her and Jack appeared. Unfortunately it was not a still   
image. Nor was it without sound.  
  
Sam watched mesmerized as the 3D image of she and Jack began to undress one   
another. Her eyes instantly filled with tears as she witnessed the love and concern   
in Jack's face. She saw how he was desperately trying to take her eyes off of the   
khans and onto himself. Whispering terms of endearment and love as he tenderly   
removed her clothing.  
  
"That of course is one of the more mundane scenes." Temur said with disdain.   
"Let's go to one of my favorites shall we?" His index figure shifted slightly and   
suddenly Sam was given a very graphic view of the two of them in a scene the   
rivaled anything the porn industry had ever produced. Both she and Jack had been   
nearly silent in their explorations and caresses but in the heat of passion one tends   
to forget things. And apparently Sam could not keep her desire to herself and she   
began to shake with rage and humiliation as she heard herself moan loudly as she   
sought her release.  
  
"Turn it off." Sam said shaking her head slowly and taking another step forward.   
"Turn it the hell off you little fuck!"  
  
"And if I don't?" The Goa'uld said arrogantly.  
  
"I'll shoot you where you stand."  
  
"I have a weapon Samantha Carter."  
  
"And so do I you perverted piece of shit." Sam snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ahh, but it is a Tau'ri weapon. And I do believe you want me alive."  
  
"Not really." *One reason. Just one reason. You attack me and I will kill you. Jack   
will understand. Hell, dad and Hammond will as well.*  
  
"Is your skin soft Samantha Carter? If I touch you will your face flush with pleasure   
like it did in these images?"  
  
"Why don't you find out?" Sam growled as she took yet another step forward. Her   
gun was now only inches away from Temur's heart. She watched in utter disgust as   
he attempted to do just that.  
  
"I want to touch you Samantha Carter." Temur said in an arrogant, dulcet tone.   
"The others have long since forgotten how to control their host bodies but I have   
not." He reached down and parted his robes to reveal black woolen trousers and an   
unmistakable erection.  
  
Sam didn't need to wait any longer; the khan had given her an opening. Like a tiger   
Sam sprung viciously using her P30 as a club as she first thrust it into his stomach   
and again at the goa'ulds head. Sam grinned madly as she heard the satisfying   
crack of the weapon against his skull. Temur staggered backwards and dropped his   
own weapon.  
  
"Soft enough for you?!" Sam yelled letting her own weapon fall back against her   
chest as she lunged forward and hit him again with her open palm. Not letting up for   
a moment Sam whirled around and kicked him viciously in the groin. The Goa'uld   
sunk to his knees in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack had caught up with Teal'c just a few minutes before and together they listened   
as Sam beat the shit out of the weakened khan. They had been unable to hear the   
quieter portions of the conversation, but Sam's shouting left little to the imagination.   
She was beating the stuffing out of the khan.  
  
"Shit Teal'c!" Jack hissed impatiently. "We need to stop her."  
  
"I believe we should not O'Neill." The Jaffa said solemnly restraining his friend with   
one arm.   
  
"She's going to kill the guy!" Jack said tightening his fists impotently against his   
side. "Don't get me wrong- I'd like to spend many hours making the snake scream,   
but we have our orders."  
  
"MajorCarter will do the right thing O'Neill."  
  
"Yeah, but right for her or right for the SGC?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam stood panting loudly above the still form of Temur. It would be so easy Sam   
thought to herself. So easy to pull a trigger or give him another kick in the head.  
  
"But I won't." Sam muttered almost silently to herself. "See, I'm better than you   
Temur." She bent down and retrieved both the weapon and the small disk. She   
gripped it tightly in her hand as she stood up and took a step away from the   
unconscious man in front of her.  
  
As a scientist, Sam recognized the technological marvel that must have created the   
recording device. Under any other circumstance, she'd be the first to insist on   
studying it- deciphering how it worked. But not this time. Sam closed her hand   
tightly on the quarter-sized object and vowed that it would be destroyed if at all   
possible. No one had the right to record her against her will. Least of all, the   
perverted figure lying supine at her feet. Sam took another step away from the khan   
until she felt the cool rough cavern walls beneath her back. Slowly she lowered   
herself to the ground; it was over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sam?" Jack said cautiously as he approached the weary woman. Teal'c headed for   
Temur while Jack concentrated on Sam. She was obviously in shock, the weight of   
the last few minutes' events finally catching up to her.  
  
"It's me and Teal'c ok?" Jack said lowering himself to the ground. Carefully he took   
the weapon from her slack arms.   
  
"It's over Jack." Sam whispered looking into his eyes. "It's really over."  
  
"Yeah Sam it is." Jack said softly enveloping her in a warm embrace. "It really is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They remained that way for several long minutes. Teal'c had silently removed the   
unconscious body of Temur and would undoubtedly be waiting for the pair in the   
main chamber.  
  
"As much as I enjoy having you in my arms Major, we should probably be getting   
back to dad and the guys."  
  
"Daniel!" Sam said with a start. She had totally forgotten that he had been injured!   
Here she was feeling.. well, whatever the hell it was she was feeling, and Daniel was   
back in the throne room bleeding to death!  
  
Jack chuckled as he helped Sam to her feet. He knew exactly what she was   
thinking.  
  
"He's not in any danger Carter."  
  
"Really?" Sam asked dusting herself off. "But he was shot, right?"  
  
"Just a nick. I doubt the doc will even keep him overnight." He gave her hand a   
brief squeeze as he handed back her weapon. It was time to leave.  
  
The walked in companionable silence through the muted hallways, each lost in   
his/her own thoughts. Sam's fist kept curling and uncurling on the small metal disk.   
She longed to throw it into oblivion, but realized she couldn't do so here. There was   
still naquada to be found and additional SG teams would be flooding these hallways   
in the very near future. She couldn't risk someone else finding the device. Sam   
blinked as they entered the brighter area of the throne room.  
  
"Hey Sam." Daniel called from the far side of the room walking over to her. One of   
the Tok'ra had done a neat job of immobilizing his shoulder and combined with the   
always-lovely percocet- Daniel wasn't in any pain at all. Well not much anyhow.  
  
"Teal'c brought Temur out a few minutes ago. The Tok'ra have already transferred   
him to their ship." Sam nodded mutely; she really didn't want to talk about him   
right now.  
  
"Sam!" Sam turned around to see her dad. Jacob warmly embraced his daughter   
and was truly glad this ordeal had ended on a positive note.  
  
"You good to go Jacob?" Jack asked doing a final sweep of the room with his eyes.  
  
"We have everything we need Jack." Jacob dipped his head briefly. "On behalf of   
the Tok'ra I thank you Colonel O'Neill. And you my dear Samantha. Your father has   
been most distressed over recent events and is very gladdened to see you well   
again."  
  
"Thanks Selmak." Sam said leaning over and giving her father, but not her father, a   
small kiss. Selmak again lowered his head as Jacob returned.  
  
"We're going to get going now." Jacob turned to face Daniel and Teal'c. "We   
couldn't have done it without you two." Daniel gave a small smile and Teal'c a short   
nod.  
  
"Be good kids." And with that Jacob was gone.  
  
"How DO they know exactly where to stand?" Jack wondered allowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The walk back to the Stargate was done in contemplative silence. Not the troubled,   
nerve-wracking silence they experienced in the past, but the comfortable silence   
found only with good friends and family. Definitely a happy ending.  
  
They topped a sand dune and saw the large Stargate beckoning them home. Daniel   
entered the sequence of symbols and transmitted the iris code through the glistening   
blue wall of water. Jack gave him a small nod and both Teal'c and Daniel stepped   
through the event horizon. Together Sam and Jack approached the shimmering wall   
when suddenly Sam stopped.  
  
"Carter?"   
  
Sam gave Jack an indiscernible look as she reached into her trousers' pocket and   
pulled out the metal disk. She worried it between her fingers twice before throwing   
it hard out onto the blowing sands. Sam stood for several long moments staring at   
the far-reaching desert. She was finished here.  
  
"Ready." Sam said releasing a large smile and giving Jack a small nod. Together   
they climbed the stairs leading up to the stargate.  
  
At the very edge of the event horizon, Sam turned and gave her commanding officer   
one of those looks that most definitely did not belong on the battlefield.  
  
"Colonel?" Sam asked coquettishly.  
  
"Yeah?" Jack answered in a tone slightly higher than normal.  
  
"Wanna come over tonight?" Before Jack could fully comprehend the meaning of the   
invitation she was gone. Grinning like an idiot Jack followed her home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finished December 8, 2002  
  
--Cue theme music from the movie Rocky and the image of a woman running   
triumphantly up the Stargate steps.--  
  
Done! Done! Done! I can't tell you how grateful I am to all who supplied words of   
encouragement along the way. Especially Kathy, my beta reader. (And yes, I know   
that sentence is indeed a fragment.) -sticks tongue out- Although separated from   
one another by a mere ocean or two, Ms. Nixon added just the right flourishes (not   
to mention corrective spelling) to shape this story into exactly what my imagination   
first envisioned all those months ago.  
  
I got something special planned in the not so far future. But first a series of   
vignettes are in order. I can do funny y'know. 


End file.
